staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Czerwca 2008
79px 05:40 Był taki dzień - 01 czerwca; felieton 05:45 Mały Miś (Little Bear Movie) 72'; film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2001) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Dzień Dziecka z Jedynką TVP 08:30 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Piłka psa Pluto, odc. 5 (Pluto's Ball); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 09:00 Dzień Dziecka z Jedynką TVP 09:30 Dobry piesek (Good Boy) - txt str.777 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:00 Dzień Dziecka z Jedynką TVP 11:25 Dzień Dziecka z Jedynką TVP 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Dzień Dziecka z Jedynką TVP 13:25 Sky High (Sky High) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 15:05 Śmiechu warte - odc. 624; program rozrywkowy 15:30 Dzień Dziecka z Jedynką TVP - Jedynkowe czarowanie 15:45 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Polska - Dania (studio) 15:55 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Polska - Dania (I poł.) 16:45 Teleexpress 16:55 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Polska - Dania (II poł.) 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 40; teleturniej 18:45 Dzień Dziecka z Jedynką TVP - Bajka o dwóch królewnach 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Egzamin na Barbaka, odc 63 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Rite Stuff ep. 63); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Od Rancza do Rancza 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 39 - Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Od Rancza do Rancza 21:30 Zakochana Jedynka - Zaklinacz koni (Horse Whisperer, The) - txt str.777 162'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 00:20 Uczta kinomana - Wszystkie niewidzialne dzieci (All the Invisible Children) 124'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2006) 02:25 Kolekcja kinomana - Listopad (Noviembre) 98'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004) 04:05 Kinematograf; magazyn 04:30 Wojciech Kilar - koncert fortepianowy 04:55 Był taki dzień - 01 czerwca; felieton 05:00 Zakończenie dnia 79px 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 27; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 959 Kto będzie komendantem; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 960 Śluby, ale czy kawalerskie; telenowela TVP 07:00 Dzika przyszłość - Prerie Amazonii - odc. 3 (Wild future - Prairies of Amazonia - ep. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 588; serial TVP 08:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 34; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:50 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 09:05 Wyjechani - txt str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:35 Przelewać ocean kubkiem; reportaż 10:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Obrzęd żaby - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:35 Wstęp do filmu National Geographic 10:40 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Nefertiti i zaginiona dynastia (Neferetiti and the Lost Dynasty) - txt str.777 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Dolna Saksonia - Kartofel z Zachodu (13); magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Panna Tammy i kawaler (Tammy and the Bachelor) 89'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1957) 13:50 Od miłości do szczęścia - odc. 44; felieton 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1523 odcinek specjalny - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 961 Powrót Violi; telenowela TVP 15:05 Mini Szansa - Dzień Dziecka 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 335 Najlepsza córka; serial TVP 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 112; serial TVP 17:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn - eliminacje do IO: Portugalia - Polska 20:20 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Kwalifikacje do IO: Argentyna - Polska 22:25 Podróże z żartem - Sportowe ; program rozrywkowy 23:15 48 Krakowski Festiwal Filmowy (1); reportaż 23:30 Kocham Kino - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy Cannes 2008 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Ulice Kultury (70); magazyn 00:35 Sinead O'Connor - koncert w Poznaniu (cz. 3) 01:25 Amerykanin kucharzem (American Cuisine) 88'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, USA (1998) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wyprawa do Leśnego Skarbca; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Czas popiołów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:01 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Polska - Dania; STEREO 01:42 Serwis info; STEREO 02:04 Pogoda; STEREO 02:08 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:52 Pogoda ; STEREO 07:54 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:09 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:08 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wyprawa do Leśnego Skarbca; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Czas popiołów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda ; STEREO 16:52 Kościół i świat - Kościół i świat 1.06.; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Lotnicy ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda ; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:31 Transmisja sportowa - Gala boksu zawodowego - Józefów; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:04 Pogoda ; STEREO 22:06 Top kryminał ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:01 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Polska - Dania; STEREO 01:42 Serwis info; STEREO 02:04 Pogoda; STEREO 02:07 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 544 06:15 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany odc. 28 reż. John D. Wilson, USA 1990 06:45 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany odc. 29 reż. John D. Wilson, USA 1990 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - serial animowany odc. 50 Kanada 2001 07:45 Monster Warriors - serial komediowy odc. 3 Kanada 2006 08:15 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy odc. 321 USA 1994 08:45 Life Is Wild - serial przygodowy odc. 1 reż. Brian J. Gordon, USA 2007 09:45 Przebojowe dzieci - program rozrywkowy odc. 11 10:45 Kacper i Wendy - film familijny reż. Sean McNamara, Bruce McCarthy, wyk. Hilary Duff, Shelley Duvall, Maria Ford, Blake Foster USA 1998 12:45 101 dalmatyńczyków - film familijny reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeff Daniels, Joely Richardson, Joan Plowright USA 1996 14:50 Brzdąc w opałach - komedia familijna reż. Patrick Read Johnson, wyk. Joe Mantegna,Lara Flynn Boyle,Joe Pantoliano,Brian Haley,Cynthia Nixon,Matthew Glave,Fred Dalton Thompson USA 1994 16:50 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia III - program kabaretowy odc. 43 17:50 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc. 286 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 150 Polska 2003 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc. 102 USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc. 103 USA 2006 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:10 Kości - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 2005 23:10 Wallander: Bracia - film kryminalny reż. Jorn Faurschou, wyk. Krister Henriksson, Angela Kovacs, Chatarina Larsson, Douglas Johansson, Fredrik Gunnarsson, Mats Bergman, Johanna Sällström, Ola Rapace Szwecja 2005 01:10 Magazyn sportowy 03:10 Zakazana kamera - program interaktywny odc. 66 04:40 TV Market thumb|left|79px 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Niania: Muza potrzebna od zaraz - serial komediowy odc. 89 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 reż. Urszula Urbaniak, Polska 2008 12:45 Milionerzy - teleturniej 13:45 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Gwiazdy TVN - Sejm RP 15:45 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Złote dziecko - komedia przygodowa reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Charlotte Lewis, Charles Dance USA 1986 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Pieniądze to nie wszystko - komedia reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Stanisława Celińska, Andrzej Chyra, Cezary Kosiński Polska 2001 22:10 Teraz albo nigdy! - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 reż. Urszula Urbaniak, Polska 2008 23:10 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 1/12 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 23:45 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 2/12 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 00:20 Niebezpieczny posag - film sensacyjny reż. Dennis Satin, wyk. Katja Riemann, Daniela Amavia, Guido Föhrweißer, Hannes Jaenicke Niemcy 1996 02:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:40 Telesklep 03:05 Nic straconego 79px 06:00 Klan - odc. 1472; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1473; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1474; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1475; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1476; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 569; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Między nami bocianami - odc.3 - Pierwsze loty za płoty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Dzień Dziecka w TV Polonia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Miś Fantazy - Niebieski miś, odc. 1; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (21); widowisko; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 940* - Akceptacja też ma granice; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Bożego Ciała w Poznaniu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Bar Atlantic - odc. 7/13* - Córka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Bar Atlantic - odc. 8/13* - Twórcza niemoc; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Skarby nieodkryte - (21); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dzień Dziecka w TV Polonia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Miś Fantazy - Tajemnica kryształu, odc. 2; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Dzień Dziecka w TV Polonia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Miś Fantazy - Księżycowa kraina, odc. 3; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Dzień Dziecka w TV Polonia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 KFPP Opole - '92 - Muniek Staszczyk - T. Love; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:10 Rozmowy na temat... - III Ogólnopolski Przegląd Twór. Poetyckiej im. Jacka Kaczmarskiego (Tamara Szakiel); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Mini Szansa - Dzień Dziecka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 570; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Czarne ptaszysko, odc. 4; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Determinator - odc. 8/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (37); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Opole na bis - Marcin Daniec; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Czas dla kibica - Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Kronopol Z. Góra - Unia Leszno; STEREO 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 570; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Czarne ptaszysko, odc. 4; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Determinator - odc. 8/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Żuławy, Gdynia, pionierskie dzieło; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Bar Atlantic - odc. 7/13* - Córka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Bar Atlantic - odc. 8/13* - Twórcza niemoc; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 940* - Akceptacja też ma granice; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Tadeusz Piotrowski (Tulo-Var - Francja); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 My w Finlandii - Polacy w krainie Muminków; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:20 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Z powrotem?...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 9:05 Do przerwy 0:1: Pożegnanie z wakacjami (7-ost.) 9:30 Wakacje z duchami: Na zamku straszy (1/7) 10:05 Wizjoner 11:00 Król tenorów: Luciano Pavarotti (6) 11:10 Cyganeria 13:10 Więcej niż fikcja: Stawiamy na kryzys 14:40 List 15:35 Studio TVP Kultura w Teatrze Polskim w Warszawie 15:38 Przygody Sindbada w teatrze 16:00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza 17:35 Studio TVP Kultura w Teatrze Polskim w Warszawie 18:05 Niedziela z... animacją, nie tylko dla dzieci (1) 18:35 Bajka o złotej rybce 18:45 Kalejdoskop Miki Mola 19:00 Niedziela z... animacją, nie tylko dla dzieci (2) 19:25 Żegnaj paro! 19:40 Jak działa jamniczek 19:50 Niedziela z... animacją, nie tylko dla dzieci (3) 20:15 Wilhelm Tell 20:19 Don Kichot 20:30 Małe dramaty 21:35 Studio TVP Kultura: TSA 21:50 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: TSA 22:30 KFPP Opole '74: SBB 22:40 Koledzy 23:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:30 Rytmy serca: Czarna muzyka Brazylii. Duch samby 0:25 Kino nocne: Czekając na szczęście 2:00 The Brian Setzer Orchestra w Japonii 3:25 Zakończenie programu 79px 07:05 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - kwalifikacje do IO: Polska - Islandia; STEREO 09:40 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Kwalifikacje do IO: Chorwacja - Rosja; STEREO 11:05 Wioślarstwo - Puchar Świata - Lucerna 2008; STEREO 12:15 Kolarstwo - Grand Prix MTB - Nałęczów; STEREO 13:05 Wioślarstwo - Puchar Świata - Lucerna 2008; STEREO 15:30 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej: Polska - Dania; STEREO 17:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Kwalifikacje do IO: Szwecja - Islandia; STEREO 19:40 Kadra 2012; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Kronopol Z. Góra - Unia Leszno; STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - eliminacje do IO: Portugalia - Polska; STEREO 00:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Kwalifikacje do IO: Argentyna - Polska; STEREO 02:25 Zakończenie dnia 79px 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Johnny Test 8:55 Chowder 9:20 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem 12:40 Klasa 3000 13:05 Laboratorium Dextera 13:30 Atomówki 13:55 Harcerz Lazlo 14:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 14:45 Ufolągi 15:15 Wiewiórek 15:35 George prosto z drzewa 16:00 Niespodziankowa godzina 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Harcerz Lazlo 18:00 Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Chowder 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy 79px 05.30 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 05.55 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.25 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.55 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 07.25 Eurolinia plus - program interaktywny 07.40 Pokemon (263, 264) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.40 Wszystko o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 09.15 Babar, król słoni - film animowany, Francja/Kanada/Niemcy 1999 10.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11.50 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.20 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 12.50 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 13.50 Katastrofy budowlane - film dokumentalny 15.00 Sport 17.00 Nowa generacja - program rozr. 18.15 Big Brother 5: Omnibus - reality show 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Big Brother 5: Finał (1) - reality show 21.00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla doroslych 21.30 Big Brother 5: Finał (2) - reality show 22.30 Big Brother 5: Show - reality show 23.00 Big Brother 5: Finał (3) - reality show 00.00 TV Market 00.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 6:15 Telesklep 7:50 Wyścig po kasę 8:50 Detektyw Monk (13) 9:50 Naga broń 33 1/3 11:30 Plotkara (8) 12:25 Chuck (8) 13:25 Nasza paczka 15:05 Columbo (1/8) 17:05 Dziwna para 2 19:05 Na celowniku (8) 20:05 Dzika rzeka 22:25 Detektyw Monk (13) 23:25 Przed wschodem słońca 1:25 Wróżki 2:30 Laski na czacie 4:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Obieżyświat: Malaysia (6/26) 8:00 Niedzielnik: Dzień Dziękczynienia 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (108) 10:00 Hollywood Safari (19) 11:00 Puls tygodnia 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig 16:00 Star Trek: Pożeracz planet (47) 17:00 Star Trek: Równowaga sił (48) 18:00 Reporterzy 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Scooby-Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu 20:15 Rozstanie 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Ostatni twardziel 0:30 Puls tygodnia 1:30 Reporterzy 2:00 Hollywood Safari (19) 3:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 6:00 Z biegiem rzeki 8:00 Królewna Śnieżka 10:00 Tylko miłość (2-ost.) 12:00 Królewna Śnieżka 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Zza grobu (4) 16:00 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu 18:00 Producenci potworów 20:00 Koniec lata 22:00 Tajemnicza kobieta 0:00 Mocne uderzenie 2:00 Producenci potworów 4:00 Z biegiem rzeki thumb|left 8:00 Sekret 9:30 ostatni seans: Nosiła żółtą wstążkę 11:20 Nastroje Anny 12:00 Podróż Natty Gann 13:50 Kino Mówi 13:55 Pokój syna 15:40 Teraz albo nigdy 17:25 Planeta małp 19:25 Sławni i bogaci: Michael Caine 20:00 Poirot: Pora przypływu 21:45 ale krótkie: Koszmarne fantazje 22:25 Jedna jedyna 0:10 Ulica wolnej miłości 2:00 Paragraf 22 3:55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 6:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (7) 7:00 Dorastanie...: Wielbłąd 8:00 Młode i dzikie: Zdobywanie pożywienia 8:30 Młode i dzikie: Instynkt 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 10:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (17) 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (18) 11:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (7) 12:00 Początkujący weterynarze: W opresji 12:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Na krawędzi 13:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Niechciane 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Głębokie rany 15:00 Prerie Ameryki Północnej 16:00 Równik: Amazonia - rzeki słońca 17:00 Prawie jak ludzie 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 19:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Niesamowite operacje w Australii 20:00 Moja szczęśliwa rzeka 21:00 Równik: Indopacyfik - rafy obfitości 22:00 Czarnobyl - życie w strefie śmierci 23:00 Na posterunku: Przybyć w porę 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 1:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Niesamowite operacje w Australii 2:00 Moja szczęśliwa rzeka 3:00 Równik: Indopacyfik - rafy obfitości 4:00 Czarnobyl - życie w strefie śmierci 5:00 Na posterunku: Przybyć w porę thumb|left 6:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (1) 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (2) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (3) 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (4) 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (19) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (20) 12:00 Poszukiwani 2 (4) 13:00 Poszukiwani 2 (5) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (21) 15:15 Paco i jego ludzie 2 (6) 17:00 Kyle XY (1) 18:00 Kyle XY (2) 19:00 Redakcja sportowa (1) 19:30 Redakcja sportowa (2) 20:00 Żniwiarz (11) 21:00 Pod osłoną nocy (1) 22:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (5) 23:00 Żniwiarz (11) 0:00 Pod osłoną nocy (1) 1:00 Więzy krwi (22) 1:55 Redakcja sportowa (1) 2:25 Redakcja sportowa (2) 2:55 Kyle XY (1) 3:50 Kyle XY (2) 4:50 Blok promocyjny AXN thumb|left 6:00 Doktor Who (1) 6:55 Doktor Who (2) 7:50 Doktor Who (3) 8:45 Doktor Who (4) 9:40 Doktor Who (5) 10:35 Doktor Who (6) 11:30 Doktor Who (7) 12:25 Doktor Who (8) 13:20 Doktor Who (9) 14:15 Doktor Who (10) 15:10 Doktor Who (11) 16:05 Doktor Who (12) 17:00 Życie na Marsie (3) 18:00 Życie na Marsie (4) 19:00 Tajniacy (8) 20:00 Żony piłkarzy (6) 21:00 Przypadki (2) 22:00 Życie po życiu (2) 23:00 Życie na Marsie (3) 0:00 Życie na Marsie (4) 0:55 Żony piłkarzy (6) 1:50 Tajniacy (8) 2:45 Przypadki (2) 3:40 Życie po życiu (2) 4:35 Żony piłkarzy (6) 5:30 Allo, Allo (5) thumb|left 6:00 Forsa na strychu (16) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (17) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (18) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (19) 7:40 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (3) 8:05 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 8:35 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (5) 9:30 Ku... jak kucharz (7) 10:25 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (2) 10:50 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (3) 11:15 Jak się nie ubierać (6) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (19) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (20) 12:55 Forsa na strychu (26) 13:20 Forsa na strychu (3) 13:45 Forsa na strychu (24) 14:10 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (2) 14:40 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (3) 15:10 Jak się nie ubierać (6) 16:05 Forsa na strychu (26) 16:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 17:00 Ukryty potencjał (18) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (19) 18:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (42) 19:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (2) 20:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (6) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (26) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (18) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (19) 23:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (42) 0:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (2) 0:55 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (6) 1:45 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 2:15 Ukryty potencjał (18) 2:45 Ukryty potencjał (19) 3:15 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (42) 4:10 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (2) 5:05 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (6) thumb|left|79px 7:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i niewiniątko (8/16) 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Siedem milionów ptaków morskich na krańcach Sahary (2/13) 8:35 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Kto gra Simpsonów 9:30 Premiera: O czym szumią wierzby 11:15 Droga do Eldorado 12:50 Ciekawski George 14:20 Artur i Minimki 16:10 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 17:40 Wpuszczony w kanał 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Krowy na wypasie 21:35 Most do Terabithii 23:15 Mała miss 1:05 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Pokój dziecka 2:25 Apocalypto 4:40 South Park 11 (2) 5:05 SuperDeser: Hałas 5:40 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Pan Zielonka (5/13) 6:05 Nowe życie thumb|left|79px 7:00 OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów 8:45 Królowa 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Ryzykowne skoki piskląt morzyka japońskiego (1/13) 11:30 Gdyby Słońce było bogiem 13:00 Stan oblężenia 14:55 Opus Dei - utajona krucjata 15:55 Całe szczęście 17:40 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra 20:00 Podstępny Ripley 21:40 W cywilu 23:10 Krowy na wypasie 0:45 Duchy Goi 2:40 Wstyd 4:05 Dzikie plemię 5:55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|79px 7:00 Za ciosem 8:10 Siła spokoju 10:15 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 11:15 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 12:15 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 15:00 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Berlinie 17:15 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 19:30 Moto+ 20:00 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 21:45 Taniec zmysłów 23:35 Mission: Impossible 3 1:45 Miami Vice 3:55 Spotkajmy się w więzieniu 5:25 Dolina światła thumb|left 6:00 Benny i Joon 7:35 Kandydat 9:10 Mój mały świat 10:45 Aby cię nie zapomnieć 12:20 Starsky i Hutch 13:30 Prezent pod choinkę 15:00 Dwaj bracia 16:45 Rain 18:20 Benny i Joon 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Papieska toaleta 21:40 Ray 0:10 Historie zagubionych dusz 1:45 Noc pełzaczy 3:15 Siła poezji 5:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: James Caan 5:25 W blasku Hollywood 2: Julianne Moore (27) thumb|left 6:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (2) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni (62) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (63) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Randka na czas (50) 9:30 Randka na czas (51) 10:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (19) 10:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (20) 11:00 Zmień swój styl (9) 12:00 Boskie wnętrza (90) 12:30 Butik (37) 13:00 10 lat mniej (17) 13:30 Randka na czas (50) 14:00 Porady różowej brygady (7) 15:00 Zakupoholicy (11) 16:00 Randka na czas (50) 16:30 Randka na czas (51) 17:00 Diana, ostatnie dni życia 18:00 10 lat mniej (17) 18:30 Randka na czas (51) 19:00 Boskie wnętrza (90) 19:30 Butik (37) 20:00 Zmień swój styl (9) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (11) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (150) 23:00 10 lat mniej (17) 23:30 Klinika snu (1) 0:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (14) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (150) 2:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (78) 3:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (14) 4:00 Zmieniamy lokal (13) 4:30 Sobota w kuchni (49) 5:00 Areszt domowy (18) 5:30 Tuckerville (8) thumb|left 6:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka - Azja: Tunel Hsuehshan na Tajwanie 7:00 Faceci w bieli (4) 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Airbus/Wozy strażackie/Keczup 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kaski/Guma/Nowoczesne technologie walki z falami 10:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów (3) 11:00 Faceci w bieli (4) 12:00 poTURBOwani (9) 13:00 poTURBOwani (10) 14:00 Kuźnia hot-rodów: Pierwszy tydzień 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Betonowy szybowiec 16:00 Najbogatsi ludzie świata (3) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 18:00 Premiera: Cuda stworzone przez człowieka - Azja: Rakieta kosmiczna HII-A 19:00 Misja nie-zbędna (9) 20:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Ruchome tory 21:00 Brudna robota Petera Schmeichela: Holandia 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Mroźny finisz 23:00 Brudna robota: Ekspert od efektów specjalnych 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Lawina na Alasce 1:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Islandia 2:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Fala upałów 3:00 Brudna robota Petera Schmeichela: Holandia 4:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Mroźny finisz 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Betonowy szybowiec thumb|left 6:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (7) 6:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (8) 7:00 Brainiac (13) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Roberta F. Kennedy'ego 9:00 Zrozumieć mózg 10:00 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (4) 12:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (7) 12:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (8) 13:00 Brainiac (13) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Roberta F. Kennedy'ego 15:00 Zrozumieć mózg 16:00 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 17:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (4) 18:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (9) 18:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (10) 19:00 Premiera: Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (1) 20:00 Premiera: Tajemnicze trzęsienia ziemi w Europie 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kalahari 22:00 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi 23:00 Faceci w bieli (3) 0:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (9) 0:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (10) 1:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (1) 2:00 Tajemnicze trzęsienia ziemi w Europie 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kalahari 3:50 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi 4:40 Faceci w bieli (3) 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Triumph (2) thumb|left 6:00 Starcie bestii: Hipopotam czy rekin błękitny? 7:00 Strażacy (8) 8:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Churchill 9:00 Pierwszy przeszczep serca 11:00 John Lydon i rekiny 12:00 Starcie bestii: Hipopotam czy rekin błękitny? 13:00 Strażacy (8) 14:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Churchill 15:00 Pierwszy przeszczep serca 17:00 John Lydon i rekiny 18:00 Starcie bestii: Hipopotam czy rekin błękitny? 19:00 Strażacy (8) 20:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Churchill 21:00 Premiera: Pierwszy przeszczep serca 23:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Życie od nowa 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Wojownicy z miejskich ulic 1:00 Świadek jasnowidz: W kręgu wrogów 2:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Churchill 3:00 Pierwszy przeszczep serca 4:45 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Życie od nowa 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie - ciąg dalszy: Wysokie loty thumb|left 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Toy Story 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Aladyn 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Toy Story 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Odlotowe agentki 7:30 Odlotowe agentki 7:50 Pucca 8:15 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Kino Jetix: Power Rangers Mystic Force: Koragg's Trial 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Leniuchowo 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 21:55 Power Rangers Time Force 22:20 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 22:45 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:10 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:40 Power Rangers Mystic Force 0:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 8:30 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 9:00 Sport motorowy: International Formula Masters 9:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 9:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Włoch 10:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Włoch 10:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Włoch 12:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Włoch 13:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Włoch 15:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 16:30 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 17:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 20:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 20:45 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Salt Lake City 21:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Salt Lake City 22:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych 22:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Grecji 23:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Barcelonie 23:30 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Barcelonie 0:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych 0:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Świata w Salt Lake City 1:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 6:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 7:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 7:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 8:00 Wiadomości poranne 9:45 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 10:30 Halowa piłka nożna: Puchar w Walencji 11:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 11:45 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 12:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:00 Halowa piłka nożna: Puchar w Walencji 14:00 Sport motorowy: International Formula Masters 15:00 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Donington 16:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Barcelonie 17:00 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Donington 18:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Seat Eurocup w Pau 18:30 Halowa piłka nożna: Puchar w Walencji 19:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:00 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 20:15 Breakdance: Zawody w Korei Południowej 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 23:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 0:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 1:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 1:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 2:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 2:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 3:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 3:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 4:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 4:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 5:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 5:45 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi thumb|left 6:00 Ucieczka łosia 7:30 Pies, który czynił cuda 8:50 Mistrz kamuflażu 10:10 Nastolatki 11:55 Straszny dom 13:20 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy 14:45 Sezon na misia 16:10 Superman: Powrót 18:40 Premiera: Morska opowieść 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Fido 21:40 Klik: I robisz, co chcesz 23:30 Jaskinia 1:05 BloodRayne 2:40 Nałogowiec 4:15 Podwójne espresso thumb|left 6:00 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2007 7:35 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa 8:55 Split 7-10 10:30 Kongorama 12:15 Twoje, moje i nasze 13:40 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 14:55 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 16:45 Dom nad jeziorem 18:20 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 20:20 Menedżerowie 22:00 Rodzina Soprano 6 (21) 23:00 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 1:25 Na stojaka! (205) 1:55 Dzień wagarowicza 3:25 Niespełnione pragnienia 4:50 Masa krytyczna thumb|left 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (8) 11:20 Kemping 13:00 Gang Wielkiej Stopy 14:25 Śnięty Mikołaj 3: Uciekający Mikołaj 15:55 Kemping 17:35 Gang Wielkiej Stopy 19:00 Śnięty Mikołaj 3: Uciekający Mikołaj 20:30 Premiera: Ekipa 3 (13) 21:00 Idiokracja 22:25 Przyjaciele z boiska 23:55 Ekipa 3 (13) 0:20 Klub Dzikich Kotek 1:55 Tylko seks 3:35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Miś Uszatek 8:40 Bajki: Ballada o grzecznym rycerzu 8:50 Bajki: Felicjanek 10 9:00 Rodzina do kina 9:05 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Hotel pod gwiazdami (2/7) 9:35 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Babciu! Ratunku! (3/7) 10:05 Rodzina do kina 10:15 Rodzina do kina: Gniewko, syn rybaka: Zdrada (1/5) 11:10 Rodzina do kina 11:15 Rodzina do kina: Sposób na wakacje Bolka i Lolka 12:20 Rodzina do kina 12:25 Rodzina do kina: Straszydła 13:25 Rodzina do kina 13:30 Rodzina do kina: Och! Pampalini!!! 14:30 Rodzina do kina 14:35 Rodzina do kina: Mów mi Rockefeller 16:00 Rodzina do kina 16:05 Rodzina do kina: Wyspa złoczyńców 17:30 Rodzina do kina 17:35 Rodzina do kina: Bajki Bolka i Lolka 18:40 Rodzina do kina 18:45 Rodzina do kina: Królestwo Zielonej Polany. Powrót 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Rysopis uwodziciela (5/6) 21:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Kieślowski 21:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Kieślowski: Personel 22:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Kieślowski: Wszyscy dla wszystkich 22:45 Nowy pracownik 23:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dekalog 9 0:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit 0:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Przed odlotem 2:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Szpital 2:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Kształt życia 2:45 Seans sensacji 2:50 Seans sensacji: Szczur 4:25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 5:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Osnabruck Youth Choir 11:00 Claudio Monteverdi: 'Selva morale e spirituale' 12:00 Johann Christoph Friedrich Bach: Miserere 12:50 Giacomo Carissimi: Oratorio della Santissima Vergine - oratorium 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Richard Wagner: 'Śpiewacy norymberscy' 19:55 Henryk Wieniawski: Fantazja na tematy z opery 'Faust' Gounoda 20:30 Richard Wagner: 'Lohengrin' 0:00 Didier Lockwood i dzieci na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Casa de la Trova 4:00 Frank Sinatra Show thumb|left 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (28) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (15) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (4) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (17) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (10) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (14) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (12) 8:00 Noddy i gwiezdny pył 8:25 Świnka Peppa (49) 8:30 Pingu 6 (10) 8:40 SamSam (9) 8:50 Rumcajs (4) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (48) 9:05 Strażak Sam (3) 9:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (1) 9:35 Luluś (1) 9:45 Bracia koala (76) 10:00 Jedzmy z Groverem 10:25 Globtroter Grover (27) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (23) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (23) 11:00 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:25 Świnka Peppa (48) 11:30 Pingu 6 (9) 11:40 SamSam (8) 11:50 Rumcajs (3) 12:00 Śniegusie (3) 12:25 Mój mały kucyk 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (32) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (1) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (27) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (14) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (3) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (16) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (9) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (13) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (11) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (47) 16:05 Strażak Sam (2) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (37) 16:45 Bracia koala (75) 17:00 Czaruj wyobraźnią 17:25 Globtroter Grover (26) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (22) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (22) 18:00 Mów prawdę 18:25 Śniegusie (4) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (41) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (11) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (20) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (33) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (2) 20:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 12:00 Życie Ryana 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Greek 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Made 16:00 Efekt Eks 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Re-kreacje 18:30 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Penetratorzy 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:30 Przerysowani 23:00 Koty obiboki 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music 1:30 MTV Movie Awards 2008 4:00 Don't kill the music thumb|left|79px 6:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pekiński "Wodny Sześcian" 7:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port na oceanie 8:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superwieża w Szanghaju 9:00 Superczłowiek: Siłacz 10:00 Ludzie roboty 11:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Metalowy dom 12:00 W łonie matki 13:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki 14:00 Sekcja dinozaura 15:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 16:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Katedra w Chartres 17:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Koloseum 18:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Piramida Cheopsa 19:00 Premiera: Ekologiczne wynalazki: Wojna na wodę 20:00 Piramidy śmierci 21:00 Premiera: Tajemnice Stonehenge 23:00 Zaginione plemię z Palau 0:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 2:00 Piramidy śmierci 3:00 Tajemnice Stonehenge 5:00 Zaginione plemię z Palau thumb|left 5:45 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Przez arktyczną Alaskę (4/13) 6:10 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Spęd bydła w Wyoming (5/13) 6:35 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Wspinaczka na Grand Teton (6/13) 7:05 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Wspinaczka na Mount Rainier (7/13) 7:35 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Bułgaria (11/17) 8:35 Nasza planeta: Kilimandżaro. Na dachu Afryki 9:20 Nasza planeta: Rekin atakuje w Czerwonym Trójkącie 10:15 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Las Vegas (7/17) 11:15 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Korea (12/18) 11:50 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Portoryko (10/18) 12:30 Społeczeństwo: Cudowne dzieci 13:50 Nasza planeta: Madagaskar - królestwo kameleona 14:50 Portrety: Radiohead 15:45 Historia: Japonia, cienie przeszłości 16:45 Planete Doc Review: Wszyscy kochamy Maradonę 18:10 Filmowe dochodzenia: Strach ma wielkie Google 19:45 Portrety: Murdoch i jego medialne imperium 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Short Sunderland (8/17) 21:50 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Vickers Wellington (9/17) 22:50 Filmowe dochodzenia: Kokainowi kowboje 0:55 Filmowe dochodzenia: Niewidzialni zabójcy: Gruźlica i AIDS (3/4) 1:45 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Rafting na rzece Gauley (8/13) 2:15 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Mikronezja (1/17) 3:10 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Avro Lancaster (7/17) thumb|left 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1079) 8:00 Samo życie (1080) 8:30 Samo życie (1081) 9:00 Samo życie (1082) 9:30 Samo życie (1083) 10:00 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's 12:00 Przebojowe dzieci 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Polonez (71) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wróblowa (72) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Błogosławieństwo niewiedzy (35) 15:00 Eureko, ja to wiem! 16:00 Zostać miss (5) 17:00 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Operacja "Tygrys" (14) 18:00 Tylko miłość (35) 19:00 Będziesz moja (4) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Przebojowe dzieci 21:45 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dobre intencje (271) 23:30 Tylko miłość (35) 0:30 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Mamuśki (13) 3:45 Mamuśki (14) 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 5:00 Nasze dzieci thumb|left 6:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 8:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 10:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 13:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 14:55 Piłka nożna 17:30 Żużel: 1. liga polska 19:30 Cafe Futbol 21:10 Piłka nożna 23:25 Piłka nożna 1:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 10:10 IAAF World Atletics 10:50 Total Rugby 11:20 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 13:25 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Suzuki Warsaw Masters 13:40 Boks 15:20 Euro 2008 (8) 15:55 Piłka nożna 18:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:10 Żużel: 1. liga polska 22:30 Boks: Gala w Legnicy 0:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7:00 Cichy wspólnik 8:30 Kapitan Nemo i podwodne miasto 10:15 Wyspa skarbów 12:30 Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 15:00 Gry wojenne 17:00 Herkules, Samson i Ulisses 18:30 Przyjacielska perswazja 21:00 Śpiączka 23:00 2001: Odyseja kosmiczna 1:25 Najlepszy dom w Londynie 3:00 Śpiączka 4:55 Wielka parada komedii wytwórni MGM thumb|left 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (12/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (51/52) 9:30 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (52-ost.) 10:00 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:25 Finanse Niuanse 10:55 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:50 Buon Appetito! 3 12:55 Akwanauci (28/46) 13:20 Dishdogz 15:10 Straż graniczna (15/24) 15:40 Straż graniczna (16/24) 16:10 Srebrny rumak 18:00 Kapitan Jack 20:00 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa 21:55 W granicach prawa (2/13) 23:00 Najgorszy seks w życiu (5/10) 23:30 Strongman (1/4) 0:00 Dziewczyna do wzięcia 3:30 Rybia nocka thumb|leftthumb|left 6:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Jasnowidzenie (18) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Lustro prawdy (4) 6:50 ZOOM 7:15 Zoey 101: Wybory (16) 7:40 Aparatka: Protest (47) 8:05 Kod Lyoko 3: Fala przypływu (3) 8:30 6 w pracy 6 (6) 9:05 Zakręceni gliniarze: Ucieczka z Alcatraz (19) 9:30 Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (4) 9:55 Trollz: Klejnot Onyksy (12) 10:20 Bratz 2: NIeporozumienie (4) 10:45 Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Nieporozumienie (4) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Quadrogloomia (9) 11:35 Friday Wear: Swaty (50) 11:40 Dzieciaki z osiedla 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Za duża presja (23) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Protest (63) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (23) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (11) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Powodzenia Abby (24) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: W mgnieniu oka dookoła morza (22) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Mówiący posąg (12) 17:00 Sushi Pack (14) 17:05 Freakazoid (8) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Fałszywy trop (4) 17:55 6 w pracy 6 (7) 18:35 W pułapce czasu (27) 18:45 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Czaszki nie płaczą (10) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Moje wielkie kłamstwo (1) 20:05 Świat Raven: Za duża presja (23) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Decyzja (64) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Tsubasa Chronicle (10) 21:30 Fresh Air: Stranglehold 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Ściągawki 23:00 Fresh Air: Black Plague 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle (9) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (1) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (2) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Włochy 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Toskania 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Ateny 11:15 Królowie koktajli: San Francisco 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 12:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (1) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (2) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Włochy 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Toskania 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Ateny 17:15 Królowie koktajli: San Francisco 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 18:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (1) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (2) 21:00 Wielkie projekty (10) 21:55 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Więcej pieniędzy, więcej problemów 22:45 Operacje plastyczne: Doktor Marc Mani 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 0:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Ambicje 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Utah - South Lincoln Street 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Portoryko 3:00 World Café - Azja: Amritsar 3:30 World Café - Azja: Dżajpur 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Meksyk 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Meksyk thumb|left 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Publiczna.tv 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 19:00 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Kawa na ławę 2:36 Loża prasowa 3:15 Progr@m 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości thumb|left 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 9:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! (1) 9:50 Magiel towarzyski 10:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 11:30 SOS Uroda 12:00 Lekcja stylu 3 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (6) 13:30 Nigella ekspresowo (1) 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 3 15:30 Monarchia (5/6) 16:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:00 Czas na herbatę 17:10 Prywatny instruktor tańca 17:40 Uwaga, faceci! 2 (8) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 2 (8) 19:40 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 20:00 Hotel Babylon (8-ost.) 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Małgorzata Pieczyńska 21:30 Monarchia (5/6) 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 3 23:00 Zdrowie na obcasach 23:30 W roli głównej: Marcin Meller 0:00 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Grunt to zdrowie 3:55 Ona czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Motoszoł 8:30 De Lux 2 8:45 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Legendy PRL 2 11:00 Policyjne taśmy bez cenzury 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Drogi do Euro 2008 12:30 Motorwizja 13:00 De Lux 2 13:15 Do celu 13:45 Auto-Sport 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 15:00 Mechanik 15:30 Polak potrafi 16:00 Motocyklicznie 16:30 Wypadek - przypadek 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Na osi 18:00 Motoszoł 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Legendy PRL 2 21:30 Światowa seria Red Bull X-Fighters 22:30 Motorwizja 23:00 Policyjne taśmy bez cenzury 3 23:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 0:30 Monster Jam 1:00 Wypadek - przypadek 1:30 Grand Prix na torze 2:00 Na każdą kieszeń 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Mechanik 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 5:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Girls Charts 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 18:00 Street Charts 19:00 Hot or Not 19:50 Planet VIVA 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Fristajlo 21:50 Eurotop 22:50 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider thumb|left 8:00 Mayerling 10:20 Powinowactwa z wyboru 12:05 Cesarz i zabójca 14:50 Cinemania (266) 15:20 Volpone albo lis 17:00 Sekretna obrona 20:00 Biznesmen i gwiazdy 22:00 Diva 0:05 Frywolna Lola 1:55 We władzy ojca 3:45 Syndrom Stendhala AXN Crime 12:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 14:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 15:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 Australia 1997 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 Australia 1997 17:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 19:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 20:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 Australia 1997 21:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 Australia 1997 22:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2005 23:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2005 00:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 Australia 1997 01:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 Australia 1997 02:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2005 03:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA 2005 AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 19 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 12:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2002 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 2002 15:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 19 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 16:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 2002 20:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 21:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 22:00 Wysłanniczka - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Michael Madsen, R. Lee Ermey, Robert Vaughn, Dyan Cannon USA 1998 23:40 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 35 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 00:10 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 36 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 00:50 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2002 01:50 Wysłanniczka - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Michael Madsen, R. Lee Ermey, Robert Vaughn, Dyan Cannon USA 1998 03:30 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 35 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:00 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 36 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:40 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 2002 05:30 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 19 (emisja w nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek) reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 Cinemax 2 06:00 Parszywe dranie - komedia reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Glenne Headly, Michael Caine, Steve Martin, Anton Rodgers USA 1988 07:55 Babka z zakalcem - komedia reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Kevin Kline, Robert Downey Jr., Sally Field, Whoopi Goldberg USA 1991 09:30 W blasku Hollywood 2: Hugh Grant - magazyn filmowy 09:55 Z drugiej strony - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sarah Watt, wyk. William McInnes, Justine Clarke, Anthony Hayes, Mary Kostakidis Australia 2005 11:35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jamie Lee Curtis - magazyn filmowy 12:00 Cromwell - dramat historyczny reż. Ken Hughes, wyk. Richard Harris, Alec Guinness, Robert Morley, Dorothy Tutin Wlk. Brytania 1970 14:20 Mój brat się żeni - komedia reż. Jean-Stéphane Bron, wyk. Jean-Luc Bideau, Aurore Clément, Quoc Dung Nguyen, Cyril Troley Francja/Szwajcaria 2006 16:00 W blasku Hollywood 2: Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy 16:30 Kobieta i mężczyzna - film obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Anouk Aimée, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Pierre Barouh, Valérie Lagrange Francja 1966 18:10 Parszywe dranie - komedia reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Glenne Headly, Michael Caine, Steve Martin, Anton Rodgers USA 1988 20:00 Klucz do koszmaru - thriller reż. Iain Softley, wyk. Kate Hudson, Gena Rowlands, John Hurt, Peter Sarsgaard USA 2005 21:45 Afera Thomasa Crowna - film sensacyjny reż. John McTiernan, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Rene Russo, Denis Leary, Faye Dunaway USA 1999 23:35 Maroa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Solveig Hoogesteijn, wyk. Yorlis Domínguez, Tristán Ulloa, Engel Alejo, Elba Escobar Hiszpania/Wenezuela 2005 01:15 Maratończyk - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Laurence Olivier, Marthe Keller, Roy Scheider USA 1976 03:20 Purple Rain - film muzyczny reż. Albert Magnoli, wyk. Prince, Apollonia Kotero, Morris Day, Olga Karlatos USA 1984 04:55 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sydney Pollack - magazyn filmowy Comedy Central 06:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 116 USA 1988 06:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 117 USA 1988 06:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 118 USA 1988 07:10 Roseanne - serial odc. 119 USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial odc. 120 USA 1988 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 405 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 406 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 407 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 307 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 308 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 309 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 224 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 10:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 225 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:15 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 311 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 312 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:05 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 313 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 408 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 409 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 310 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 311 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 301 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 302 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 303 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:15 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 314 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 15:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 315 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:05 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 116 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 16:30 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 117 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 16:55 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 118 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 17:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 323 USA 2001 17:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 324 USA 2001 18:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 325 USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 612 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 613 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:35 Daily Show - program satyryczny 20:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 109 21:00 Duma i uprzedzenie - komedia romantyczna reż. Andrew Black, wyk. Orlando Seale, Kam Heskins, Lucilla Sola, Kelly Stables USA 2003 22:45 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 104 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 110 23:40 Biuro - serial odc. 214 Wlk. Brytania 2001 00:05 Trawka - serial odc. 206 USA 2005 00:30 Nauczyciele - serial odc. 104 Wlk. Brytania 2001 01:20 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 204 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:45 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 205 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 206 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:40 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 207 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 03:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 208 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 03:40 Cybill - serial odc. 302 do 306 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 Fox Life 08:10 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 7 09:10 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 19, Anna-Nicole Smith 09:40 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 20, Sarah Jessica Parker 10:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 18 11:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 11, Srebrne dzwony USA 2000 12:00 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 10, Banany dla Betty Francja 2006 12:55 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 8 13:45 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 2 USA 14:15 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 14:35 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 12, Człowiek z Cro-Magnon USA 2000 15:30 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Rozstania i pożegnania USA 2007 16:25 America's Next Top Model 3 - reality show odc. 4, Dziewczyna, która zastawia pułapkę 17:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 13, Gra w oskarżenia USA 2000 18:15 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 9 19:10 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Kocyk niezgody USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Syn w żałobie USA 1998 20:05 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 19 21:00 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 8, Dom na wsi USA 2007 21:55 NY-LON - serial, melodramat odc. 5, Rodzina Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:45 NY-LON - serial, melodramat odc. 6, Przyjaciele Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:40 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 8, Gwiazda Kaszmiru USA 2003 24:35 Dirt - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Kanibalizm reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 01:35 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 14, Mowa ciała USA 2000 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 19, Anna-Nicole Smith Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 08:10 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Strączkowe, ketmia i kukurydza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Karp a'la Pomian - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 09:00 Para w kuchni 2: Kanapki - Maciej Nowak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 09:30 Szefowe w Nowym Jorku - film dokumentalny wyk. Francja 2005 10:15 Mondovino: Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Francja/USA 2004 11:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Reza Mahammad, Manju Malhi i Andy Varma - magazyn kulinarny odc. 49 12:15 Przepis na sukces: Wyjątkowe ciasteczka przyjaciółek - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:45 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Karp a'la Pomian - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 13:15 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 23 13:25 Antony w Maroku: Kuskus z dodatkami - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 5 13:50 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Afryka Południowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 14:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Aberdeen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 14:55 Hell's Kitchen - reality show odc. 7 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Nowy model - serial komediowy odc. 14 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 16:40 Przepis na sukces: Wyjątkowe ciasteczka przyjaciółek - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 17:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 17:35 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrzowskie bułeczki - serial dokumentalny odc. 23 17:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 23 18:00 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 Wlk. Brytania 2007 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 12 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 20:00 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrzowskie bułeczki - serial dokumentalny odc. 23 20:10 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Turcji - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 20:45 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny: Kanton - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 1 21:10 Słodko-gorzka historia łakoci: Wielkie wynalazki cukiernictwa - film dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. Sophie Arthaud, wyk. Kanada 2002 22:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Orzechy - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 9 22:30 Rozszyfrować Ferrana Adrię - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2004 23:30 Mondovino: Pax Panoramix - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 Francja/USA 2004 00:30 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 7 01:15 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 Wlk. Brytania 2007 01:45 Na słodko: Maliny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 02:10 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 23 02:20 Słodki drań 2: Chwila relaksu dla zapracowanych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 02:50 Sobota w kuchni: Lesley Waters i Frank Bordoni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 48 03:15 Para w kuchni 2: Kanapki - Maciej Nowak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 03:45 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 12 04:10 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 04:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Indyk nie tylko na święta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 04:55 Para w kuchni: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 94 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 96 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 09:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 97 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 10:00 Smaki i namiętności - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 10:35 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż - serial odc. 15 reż. Sara Hellings, Brian Grant, Wlk. Brytania 1999 11:00 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż - serial odc. 16 reż. Sara Hellings, Brian Grant, Wlk. Brytania 1999 11:30 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 75 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 12:25 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 76 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:20 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 77 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 14:15 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 78 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 15:10 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 79 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 16:00 Kość niezgody - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Susana Gimenez, Rossy de Palma, Luis Brandoni, Blum Bettiana, Loles Leon Argentyna 1999 18:00 Smaki i namiętności - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 18:30 Smaki i namiętności - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 19:00 Nigdy więcej - serial odc. 18 reż. Alicia Carvajal, Meksyk 2005 20:00 Prawo pustyni - film fabularny odc. 2/3 reż. Duccio Tessari, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Carol Alt, Omar Sharif, Elliott Gould, Kabir Bedi, Stewart Jan Bick, David Flosi Włochy/ Niemcy 1989 22:00 Niewierni - serial odc. 3 reż. Enrique Estevanez, Argentyna 2002 23:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 8 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 00:00 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż - serial odc. 15 reż. Sara Hellings, Brian Grant, Wlk. Brytania 1999 00:25 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż - serial odc. 16 reż. Sara Hellings, Brian Grant, Wlk. Brytania 1999 01:00 Nigdy więcej - serial odc. 18 reż. Alicia Carvajal, Meksyk 2005 01:50 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 98 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 02:40 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 99 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 03:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 100 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:20 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:55 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 Al Jazeera English 06.00 News 06.30 Iraq: The War Within 07.00 Witness Special 08.00 News 08.30 We The People 09.00 News 09.30 One on One Hold 10.00 News 10.30 Listening Post 11.00 News Hour 12.00 Witness Special 13.00 News 13.30 101 East 14.00 News 14.30 The Fabulous Picture Show 15.00 News 15.30 Inside Iraq 16.00 News 16.30 People and Power 17.00 News Hour 18.00 News 18.30 Witness 19.00 News 19.30 Inside Story 20.00 News Hour 21.00 We The People 21.30 101 East 22.00 News 22.30 Listening Post 23.00 News Hour London 00.00 News 00.30 Inside Story 01.00 News 01.30 Witness 02.00 News 02.30 The Fabulous Picture Show 03.00 News 03.30 People and Power 04.00 News 04.30 101 East 05.00 One on One Hold 05.30 Inside Story BBC World 06.00 BBC News wiadomości 06.30 Fast Track magazyn turystyczny 07.00 BBC News wiadomości 07.30 India Business Report 08.00 BBC News wiadomości 08.30 The Record Europe 09.00 BBC News wiadomości 09.10 The World Debate 10.00 BBC News wiadomości 10.30 Cooking In The Danger Zone 11.00 BBC News wiadomości 11.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 12.00 BBC News wiadomości 12.30 The Real... 13.00 BBC News wiadomości 13.30 India Business Report 14.00 BBC News wiadomości 14.10 Newsnight magazyn informacyjny 15.00 BBC News wiadomości 15.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 15.30 Our World 16.00 BBC News wiadomości 16.10 Imagination 17.00 BBC News wiadomości 17.10 The World Debate 18.00 BBC News wiadomości 18.30 Reporters reportaże 19.00 BBC News wiadomości 19.30 Cooking In The Danger Zone 20.00 BBC News wiadomości 20.15 Sport Today magazyn sportowy 20.30 Our World 21.00 BBC News wiadomości 21.10 The World Debate 22.00 BBC News wiadomości 22.30 This Week magazyn reporterów 23.00 BBC News wiadomości 23.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 00.00 Weather 00.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny 01.00 BBC News wiadomości 01.30 Reporters reportaże 02.00 BBC News wiadomości 02.30 Dateline London magazyn aktualności 03.00 BBC News wiadomości 03.30 Cooking In The Danger Zone 04.00 BBC News wiadomości 04.30 Our World 05.00 BBC News wiadomości 05.30 HARDtalk program publicystyczny CNBC 06.00 The Leaders 06.30 Managing Asia 07.00 Asia Market Week 07.30 Wall Street Journal Report 08.00 Joyce Meyer 08.30 Answers 09.00 Creflo Dollar 09.30 Hillsong Ministries 10.00 Joel Osteen 10.30 Ed Young 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 David Hathaway 12.00 Hour of Power 13.00 Wall Street Journal Report 13.30 Managing Asia 14.00 CNBC Sports 18.00 The Travel Channel 20.00 Questions For The Future 20.30 Luxury Life 21.00 Tonight show 21.45 Late Night 22.30 World Business 23.00 Meet The Press 00.00 Squawk Australia 01.00 Asia Squawk Box 04.00 CNBC's Cash Flow CNN 06.30 World Report program informacyjny 07.00 World News program informacyjny 07.30 International Correspondents program informacyjny 08.00 News Special 09.00 World News program informacyjny 09.15 CNN Marketplace Middle East 09.30 i Report for CNN 10.00 World News program informacyjny 10.30 World Sport program informacyjny 11.00 Larry King wywiad 12.00 World News program informacyjny 12.30 World Sport program informacyjny 13.00 World News program informacyjny 13.30 Inside the Middle East 14.00 The Campaign Trail 14.30 World Sport program informacyjny 15.00 Inside Africa magazyn informacyjny 15.30 Living Golf program sportowy 16.00 World News program informacyjny 16.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 17.00 Late Edition program publicystyczny 19.00 World News program informacyjny 19.30 Inside the Middle East 20.00 World News program informacyjny 20.30 Living Golf program sportowy 21.00 News Special 22.00 World News program informacyjny 22.30 World Sport program informacyjny 23.00 World's Untold Stories 23.30 The Daily Show program informacyjny 00.00 World News program informacyjny 00.30 World Sport program informacyjny 01.00 CNN Today magazyn informacyjny 04.30 World Report program informacyjny 05.00 World News program informacyjny 05.30 World Sport program informacyjny ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007: The Mark Webber Challenge w Tasmania 07.00 Zawody World's Strongest Man z 2000 roku (odc. 3) 07.30 Zawody World's Strongest Man z 2000 roku (odc. 4) 08.00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu świata w rugby - 1995 - RPA 09.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Rugby: Francja - Nowa Zelandia 10.00 Roger Federer - Replay 11.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Muhammad Ali - George Foreman z 30.10.1974 roku 12.00 Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów z 1991 roku: Manchester United - FC Barcelona 13.00 FA Premier League - Wigan Athletic - Tottenham Hotspur z sezonu 2006, 2007 13.30 FA Premier League - West Ham United - Tottenham Hotspur z sezonu 2006, 2007 14.00 Samo życie - Koszykówka Duke 15.00 Roger Federer - Replay 16.00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu świata w rugby - 1995 - RPA 17.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Rugby: Francja - Nowa Zelandia 18.00 Moto Grand Prix 2004 rok: Grand Prix Brazylii 19.00 Golf - Open: Oficjalny film z 2000 roku 20.00 Golf Euro PGA Tour - Skróty turnieju Irish Open 21.00 Oficjalny film letnich igrzysk olimpijskich - Barcelona 1992 rok 23.00 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Osobiste osiągnięcia 23.30 Droga do Sydney (odc. 1) 00.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Muhammad Ali - George Foreman z 30.10.1974 roku 01.00 Moto Grand Prix 2004 rok: Grand Prix Brazylii 02.00 Golf - Open: Oficjalny film z 2000 roku 03.00 Oficjalny film letnich igrzysk olimpijskich - Barcelona 1992 rok 05.00 ESPN - wielkie walki - Muhammad Ali - George Foreman z 30.10.1974 roku Extreme Sports 06.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 8) 06.30 Wakestock 2007 (odc. 1) 07.00 Oceanchicks, Biarritz (odc. 5) 07.30 Rebel TV (odc. 20) 08.00 Streetball Extreme: Zawody w Krakowie (odc. 4) 09.00 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 17) 09.30 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (odc. 4) 10.30 Wakestock 2007 (odc. 1) 11.00 Oceanchicks, Biarritz (odc. 5) 11.30 Rebel TV (odc. 20) 12.00 Laird (odc. 2) 13.00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (odc. 4) 14.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 8) 14.30 Wakestock 2007 (odc. 1) 15.00 Wwe Raw (odc. 779) 16.00 Oceanchicks, Biarritz (odc. 5) 16.30 Rebel TV (odc. 20) 17.00 Laird (odc. 2) 18.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 8) 18.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 17) 19.00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (odc. 4) 20.00 The Enduro at Erzberg 21.00 Laird (odc. 2) 22.00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (odc. 5) 23.00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (odc. 6) 00.00 Oceanchicks, Biarritz (odc. 5) 00.30 Rebel TV (odc. 20) 01.00 Wakestock 2007 (odc. 1) 01.30 Laird (odc. 2) 02.30 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 8) 03.00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Moto 7 Review 03.30 Wakestock 2007 (odc. 1) 04.00 Streetball Extreme: Zawody w Krakowie (odc. 4) 05.00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (odc. 8) 05.30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (odc. 17) Filmbox 07.00 Angielski pacjent melodramat reż. Anthony Minghella, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Juliette Binoche, Kristin Scott Thomas, Willem Dafoe 09.40 Premiery magazyn filmowy 10.40 Rain film wojenny reż. Robert J. Wilson, wyk. Susan Dey, Mark Kiely, Scott Cooper, Ashley Edner 12.10 Przygody psa Tygrysa film familijny reż. Serge Rodnunsky, wyk. Michael Weiss, Timothy Bottoms, Josiah Neff, Miles O'Keeffe 14.15 Wojny domowe komediodramat reż. Damien O'Donnell, wyk. Om Puri, Linda Bassett, Jordan Routledge, Archie Panjabi 16.00 Ewa chce spać komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanisław Mikulski, Roman Kłosowski, Stefan Bartik 17.35 Rain film wojenny reż. Robert J. Wilson, wyk. Susan Dey, Mark Kiely, Scott Cooper, Ashley Edner 19.20 Happy, Texas komedia kryminalna reż. Mark Illsley, wyk. Steve Zahn, Jeremy Northam, William H. Macy, Ally Walker 21.00 Buntownik z wyboru dramat psychologiczny reż. Gus Van Sant, wyk. Matt Damon, Robin Williams, Ben Affleck, Stellan Skarsgard 23.00 Kate i Leopold komedia romantyczna reż. James Mangold, wyk. Meg Ryan, Hugh Jackman, Liev Schreiber, Breckin Meyer 01.00 Buntownik z wyboru dramat psychologiczny reż. Gus Van Sant, wyk. Matt Damon, Robin Williams, Ben Affleck, Stellan Skarsgard 03.00 W życiu jak w kartach thriller reż. Serge Rodnunsky, wyk. Nick Mancuso, Louis Mandylor, M. Emmet Walsh, Ben Gazzara 04.35 Atak na 13. posterunek film sensacyjny reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Darwin Joston, Austin Stoker, Laurie Zimmer, Martin West Filmbox Extra 07.20 Karlsson z dachu film animowany reż. Vibeke Idsoee 08.45 Starsza pani musi zniknąć komedia reż. Danny DeVito, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Ben Stiller, Eileen Essell, Harvey Fierstein 10.20 Wszystko gra dramat psychologiczny reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Scarlett Johansson, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Emily Mortimer, Brian Cox 12.20 Agent z przypadku komedia sensacyjna reż. Teddy Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Eric Tsang, Vivian Hsu, Hsing-kuo Wu 13.50 Ty i ja, i wszyscy, których znamy film obyczajowy reż. Miranda July, wyk. Brad William Henke, John Hawkes, Miranda July, Miles Thompson 15.15 Dziewczyna na urodziny komedia kryminalna reż. Jez Butterworth, wyk. Ben Chaplin, Nicole Kidman, Vincent Cassel, Mathieu Kassovitz 16.50 Dziewięć królowych dramat kryminalny reż. Fabián Bielinsky, wyk. Gastón Pauls, Ricardo Darín, Leticia Brédice, Oscar Nunez 18.40 Straszny film 3 horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Pamela Anderson, Charlie Sheen, Leslie Nielsen 20.00 Jak zabić psa sąsiada? komediodramat reż. Michael Kalesniko, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Robin Wright Penn, Suzi Hofrichter, Lynn Redgrave 21.55 Przeklęta horror reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Christina Ricci, Jesse Eisenberg, Portia de Rossi, Shannon Elizabeth 23.30 Anthony Zimmer thriller reż. Jérôme Salle, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Yvan Attal, Sami Frey, Daniel Olbrychski 00.55 Lilya 4ever dramat obyczajowy reż. Lukas Moodysson, wyk. Oksana Akinszyna, Artyom Bogucharsky, Lyubov Agapova, Liliya Shinkaryova 02.40 Twoja na zawsze komedia reż. Finn Taylor, wyk. Robin Tunney, Tim Blake Nelson, Brad Hunt, Jason Priestley 04.20 W pogoni za Amy komediodramat reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Ethan Suplee, Ben Affleck, Joey Lauren Adams, Scott Mosier Filmbox HD 08.00 Igraszki losu komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. John Cusack, Kate Beckinsale, Lilli Lavine, Abdul Alshawish 09.30 Taxi 4 komedia sensacyjna reż. Gérard Krawczyk, wyk. Samy Naceri, Frédéric Diefenthal, Bernard Farcy, Emma Sjöberg 11.00 Dirty Dancing 2 film muzyczny reż. Guy Ferland, wyk. Romola Garai, Diego Luna, Patrick Swayze, Sela Ward 12.25 Mali agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Daryl Sabara, Alexa Vega, Antonio Banderas, Carla Gugino 13.50 Pret-a-Porter komedia reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Sophia Loren, Jean-Pierre Cassel, Kim Basinger 16.00 Zatańcz ze mną komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Richard Gere, Jennifer Lopez, Susan Sarandon, Lisa Ann Walter 17.45 Mężczyzna moich marzeń komedia romantyczna reż. Daniele Thompson, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Jean Reno, Sergi López, Karine Belly 19.10 Mroczna Argentyna thriller reż. Christopher Hampton, wyk. Emma Thompson, Antonio Banderas, Rubén Blades, Claire Bloom 21.00 Książę i ja: Królewskie wesele komedia romantyczna reż. Catherine Cyran, wyk. Luke Mably, Kam Heskin, Clemency Burton-Hill, Maryam d'Abo 22.35 Prowokacja film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Sarah Buxton, Nick Mancuso, Anthony "Treach" Criss 00.05 Amityville Horror horror reż. Andrew Douglas, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Melissa George, Jesse James, Philip Baker Hall 01.30 Halloween: Powrót horror reż. Rick Rosenthal, wyk. Jamie Lee Curtis, Brad Loree, Busta Rhymes, Bianca Kajlich 03.00 Książę i ja: Królewskie wesele komedia romantyczna reż. Catherine Cyran, wyk. Luke Mably, Kam Heskin, Clemency Burton-Hill, Maryam d'Abo 04.40 Kate i Leopold komedia romantyczna reż. James Mangold, wyk. Meg Ryan, Hugh Jackman, Liev Schreiber, Breckin Meyer 4fun TV 06.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny 07.00 Chcesz - masz.hits lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08.00 Parowanie 09.00 4fun.hits 10.00 Hitofon telesprzedaż 10.20 4fun.hits 11.00 Szarlotka i przyjaciele serial dla młodzieży 11.10 4fun.hits 12.00 Parowanie 13.00 Star4U program interaktywny 13.30 Parowanie 14.00 Parowanie 15.00 Koncert życzeń 16.00 Polsporty 16.30 4fun.hits 17.00 Top tygodnia 18.00 Parowanie 18.35 Hitofon telesprzedaż 19.00 4fun'rocks 20.00 The Best of "Kartony" filmy animowane 21.00 Parowanie 21.30 Star4U program interaktywny 22.00 4fun'rocks 23.00 The Best of "Kartony" filmy animowane 00.00 4fun.hits 01.00 Nocny 4fun telesprzedaż 02.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 4fun.PL magazyn muzyczny Fashion TV 06.00 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 06.30 Modelki 06.45 Fotografowie mody 06.55 F People 07.00 Tygodnie mody 07.30 Tendances 07.45 Modelki 07.55 F People 08.00 Moda i film 08.30 Fashion Destination 08.45 Modelki 08.55 F People 09.00 Tygodnie mody 09.30 Bielizna 09.45 Fotografowie mody 09.55 F People 10.00 First Face 10.30 Projektanci 10.55 F People 11.00 kolekcje wiosna-lato 11.30 Modelki 11.55 F People 12.00 Tygodnie mody 12.30 Moda dookoła świata 12.45 Fryzury i makijaże 12.55 F People 13.00 Fotografowie mody 13.30 Projektanci mody 13.55 F People 14.00 Focus On 14.30 Tandances 14.55 F People 15.00 Model Awards 15.30 Modelki 15.55 F People 16.00 Stroje plażowe 16.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 16.55 F People 17.00 Models Special 17.30 First Face 17.55 F People 18.00 Hity sezonu 18.30 Fryzury i makijaże 18.55 F People 19.00 Tygodnie mody 19.30 Tendances 19.45 Moda i muzyka 19.55 F People 20.00 Models Special 20.30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 20.45 Fryzury i makijaże 20.55 F People 21.00 Fashion News 21.30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 21.45 Hity sezonu 21.55 F People 22.00 Tygodnie mody 22.30 Stroje plażowe 22.45 Fotografowie mody 22.55 F People 23.00 Fashion News 23.30 Bielizna 23.55 F Parties 00.00 Midnight Hot 00.50 F Parties 01.00 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 01.30 F Floor 01.45 Bielizna 01.55 F Parties 02.00 F Hot 02.30 F Floor 02.45 First Face 02.55 F Parties 03.00 Moda i film 03.30 Fryzury i makijaże 03.55 F Parties 04.00 Fashin Destination 04.30 Tygodnie mody 04.55 F Parties 05.00 Fotografowie mody 05.30 Tygodnie mody 05.55 F People Movies 24 06.00 Akt miłości dramat obyczajowy reż. Jud Taylor, wyk. Ron Howard, Robert Foxworth, Mickey Rourke, David Spielberg 07.00 Koniec łez dramat obyczajowy reż. Michel Andrieu, wyk. Kristin Scott Thomas, Daniel J. Travanti, Francesca Annis, Pascal Ternisien 07.45 Moje dziecko dramat obyczajowy reż. John Patterson, wyk. Nada Despotovich, Kevin Dunn, James Arone, Valerie Bertinelli 09.30 O prawo do dziecka film obyczajowy reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. George C. Scott, Don Diamont, Rachael Leigh Cook, Ally Sheedy 11.15 Doktor Quinn film obyczajowy reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, Joe Lando, Jim Knobeloch, Frank Collison 13.00 Perry Mason: Urwany śpiew film kryminalny reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Tim Reid 14.45 Akt miłości dramat obyczajowy reż. Jud Taylor, wyk. Ron Howard, Robert Foxworth, Mickey Rourke, David Spielberg 16.30 W pogoni za sławą: Historia Sonny'ego i Cher film obyczajowy reż. David Burton Morris, wyk. Jay Underwood, Renee Faia, Christian Leffler, Jim Pirri 18.15 Doktor Quinn: Serce na dłoni film obyczajowy reż. Jerry London, wyk. Jane Seymour, Joe Lando, Jessica Bowman, Victoria Barkoff 20.00 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda film kryminalny reż. Christian I. Nyby II, wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, Valerie Harper 21.45 Podstęp thriller reż. George Erschbamer, wyk. Yancy Butler, Laura Soltis, William deVry, Bruce Boxleitner 23.30 Strefa wpływów 2 film erotyczny reż. Brian J. Smith, wyk. Daniel Anderson, Jodie Fisher, Jonathan Goldstein, Pat Brennan 01.15 Zwierzęce instynkty thriller erotyczny reż. Gregory Dark, wyk. Shannon Whirry, Maxwell Caulfield, David Carradine, Mitch Gaylord 03.00 Nigdy nie wierz mężczyźnie thriller reż. Ivan Passer, wyk. Mark Harmon, Mimi Rogers, Cliff De Young, Paul Gleason 04.30 Długa droga do domu dramat obyczajowy reż. John Korty, wyk. Mark Harmon, Lee Purcell, Morgan Weisser, Leon Russom MTV 2 07.00 Spanking New Music 07.15 Supermassive Rockstars 08.00 Download 09.00 The Red Button Chart 10.00 MySpace Chart 11.00 MTV TWO Quality Control 11.30 Get Seen Get Heard... 12.00 The Rock Top 10 13.00 Spanking New Music 13.15 MTV TWO Quality Control 14.00 Spanking New Music: The... 15.00 Spanking New Music On Tour... 16.00 Best Of Spanking New Music 18.00 Spanking New Music: The... 19.00 The Zutons Videography 19.30 The Futureheads Videography 20.00 MySpace Chart 21.00 Spanking New Music On Tour... 22.00 Futureheads Spanking New Live 22.30 The Zutons: Spanking New Live 23.00 Spanking New Music: The... 00.00 Spanking New Music: The... 01.00 Spanking New Music On Tour... 02.00 120 Minutes 04.00 MTV TWO Quality Control VH1 Polska 06.00 VH1 Hits hity dekady 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 Weekend z Red Hot Chilli Peppers 11.00 New Look magazyn o modzie 11.30 Wczoraj i dziś przekrój twórczości artystów 13.00 Aerobic energetyczna muzyka 14.30 VH1 Music największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15.30 VH1 Yesterday największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16.30 VH1 Hitters lista najnowszych i najbardziej popularnych utworów 17.30 Za kulisami teledysku: "Triumph Of A Heart' Björk jak się kręci teledyski 18.00 Storytellers: Bruce Springsteen koncert 19.00 MTV Vaults: Pink reportaż o wokalistce 19.30 Rock Show magazyn muzyki rockowej 20.00 Monografia twórczość artysty w pigułce 21.00 VH1 Legends największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22.00 MTV Live: The Cure koncert 23.00 VH1 Oldschool największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00.00 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08.00 Niedźwiedź doskonały film przyrodniczy 09.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Rosyjska Wielka Stopa serial dokumentalny 10.00 Odyseja Nefretete film dokumentalny 11.00 Niedźwiedź doskonały film przyrodniczy 12.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Rosyjska Wielka Stopa serial dokumentalny 13.00 Odyseja Nefretete film dokumentalny 14.00 Niedźwiedź doskonały film przyrodniczy 15.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Rosyjska Wielka Stopa serial dokumentalny 16.00 Odyseja Nefretete film dokumentalny 17.00 Niedźwiedź doskonały film przyrodniczy 18.00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Rosyjska Wielka Stopa serial dokumentalny 19.00 Odyseja Nefretete film dokumentalny 20.00 Oceany za szkłem film dokumentalny 21.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Supergazociąg serial dokumentalny 22.00 Cyrk chiński: Elity serial dokumentalny 23.00 Oceany za szkłem film dokumentalny 00.00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Supergazociąg serial dokumentalny 01.00 Cyrk chiński: Elity serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 06.35 Bia (odc. 57/65) serial animowany 06.55 Księga dżungli (odc. 20/52) serial animowany 07.20 Świat cyrku program dla dzieci 08.00 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 17.00 Klasa III c (odc. 7/11) serial komediowy reż. Claudio Risi, wyk. Renato Cestie', Fabio Ferrari, Stefania Dadda, Fabrizio Bracconeri 18.00 Zdrowy puls magazyn medyczny 18.15 Mała księżniczka film familijny reż. Walter Lang, wyk. Shirley Temple, Anita Louise, Richard Greene, Ian Hunter 19.50 Gigi (odc. 50/65) serial animowany 20.20 Indio 2 film przygodowy reż. Antonio Margheriti, wyk. Dirk Galuba, Marvelous Marvin Hagler, Frank Cuervo, Maurizio Fardo 22.15 Ukryta kamera program rozrywkowy 22.45 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 23.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 23.20 Erotyczna ruletka program erotyczny 23.35 Nocne perwersje program erotyczny 23.40 Zaniedbywane program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 00.10 Walentina zaprasza program erotyczny 00.30 Mandarino program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Sexy galaxy program erotyczny 01.10 News program erotyczny 01.15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy program erotyczny 01.25 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 01.45 Giełda kontaktów program erotyczny 02.00 Anonse program erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Amatorki program erotyczny 03.20 Eurocast program erotyczny Podróże TV 07.00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 09.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 09.05 Europa: Kreta 09.30 Last Minute 09.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 10.05 Turystyka i biznes 10.30 Last Minute 10.35 Podróżne tematy 11.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 11.05 Afryka Północna: Egipt 11.30 Last Minute 11.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 12.05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12.30 Last Minute 12.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 13.05 Karaiby 13.30 Last Minute 13.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 14.05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14.30 Last Minute 14.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 15.05 Europa: Portugalia 15.30 Last Minute 15.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 16.05 Oferty pod lupą 16.30 Last Minute 16.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 17.05 Europa: Zakynthos 17.30 Last Minute 17.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 18.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 18.05 Europa: Rodos 18.30 Last Minute 18.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 19.05 Afryka Północna: Tunezja 19.30 Last Minute 19.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 20.05 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 21.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 21.05 Afryka Północna: Egipt 21.30 Last Minute 21.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 22.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 22.05 Europa: Turcja 22.30 Last Minute 22.35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23.00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 23.05 Podróże TV nocą Zone Reality 06.00 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 06.25 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 06.50 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś serial dokumentalny 07.40 Wielka gra serial dokumentalny 08.05 Wielka gra serial dokumentalny 08.30 Istne szaleństwo serial dokumentalny 08.55 Jak dostać pracę serial dokumentalny 09.25 10 naj: Niebezpieczne zawody serial dokumentalny 10.15 Zbrodnie w afekcie serial dokumentalny 10.40 Zbrodnie w afekcie serial dokumentalny 11.05 Jazda bez trzymanki serial dokumentalny 11.30 Jazda bez trzymanki serial dokumentalny 11.55 Jak dostać pracę serial dokumentalny 12.20 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 12.45 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś serial dokumentalny 13.35 Ślubna niespodzianka serial dokumentalny 14.25 Miss Popularności serial dokumentalny 15.15 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 15.40 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 16.10 10 naj: Niebezpieczne zawody serial dokumentalny 17.00 Istne szaleństwo serial dokumentalny 17.30 Jak dostać pracę serial dokumentalny 18.00 Co powinieneś zrobić? serial dokumentalny 19.00 10 naj: Niebezpieczne zawody serial dokumentalny 20.00 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 20.30 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 21.00 Lisa Williams: Między życiem a śmiercią serial dokumentalny 22.00 Nawiedzone domy serial dokumentalny 23.00 Opowieści z dreszczykiem serial dokumentalny 00.00 Kolczykowanie: Dziurawa opowieść film dokumentalny 00.50 Lisa Williams: Między życiem a śmiercią serial dokumentalny 01.40 Nawiedzone domy serial dokumentalny 02.30 Opowieści z dreszczykiem serial dokumentalny 03.20 Kolczykowanie: Dziurawa opowieść film dokumentalny 04.10 Jazda bez trzymanki serial dokumentalny 04.35 Jazda bez trzymanki serial dokumentalny 05.00 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny 05.25 Okiem detektywa serial dokumentalny Superstacja 08.00 Dziennik 08.15 Weekend program informacyjny 09.00 Dziennik 09.15 Weekend program informacyjny 10.00 Dziennik 10.15 Weekend program informacyjny 11.00 Dziennik 11.15 Weekend program informacyjny 12.00 Dziennik 12.10 Salon polityczny program Waldemara Ogińskiego 13.00 Dziennik 13.10 Puszka Paradowskiej program publicystyczny 14.00 Dziennik 14.15 Weekend 15.00 Dziennik 15.10 Czarno na białym program publicystyczny 15.15 Weekend program informacyjny 16.00 Dziennik 16.10 Słoń a sprawa polska program Doroty Pardeckiej 17.00 Dziennik 17.15 Weekend 17.35 Mile widziani program informacyjny 17.50 Weekend 18.00 Dziennik 18.10 Salon polityczny program Waldemara Ogińskiego 18.15 Weekend program informacyjny 19.00 Dziennik 19.10 Tydzień... zleciał! program podsumowujący wydarzenia tygodnia 20.00 Dziennik 20.10 Salon polityczny program Waldemara Ogińskiego 20.15 Bez ograniczeń magazyn 21.00 Dziennik 21.10 Słoń a sprawa polska program Doroty Pardeckiej 22.00 Dziennik 22.10 Puszka Paradowskiej program publicystyczny 23.00 Dziennik 23.10 Słoń a sprawa polska program Doroty Pardeckiej 23.15 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN CNBC Biznes 08.00 Reporterzy magazyn 09.00 Zrozumieć świat cykl dokumentalny 10.00 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 10.30 Inwestuj! magazyn 11.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11.30 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 12.30 Marketing&PR; 13.00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13.30 Program 14.00 Golf.pl 14.30 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 15.00 Nieruchomości magazyn 15.30 Reporterzy magazyn 16.30 Firma magazyn 17.00 Praca magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 Marketing&PR; 18.00 Golf.pl 18.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19.00 Cywilne na co dzień magazyn poradnikowy 19.30 Portfel magazyn ekonomiczny 20.00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych magazyn ekonomiczny 20.30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21.00 Program 21.30 Ostatnie piętro magazyn ekonomiczny 22.00 Zrozumieć świat cykl dokumentalny 23.00 Reporterzy magazyn Trace TV 07.00 Code 07.05 Africa 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Code 12.05 Urban Hit 30 14.05 Guest Star 14.20 Playlist 15.00 Code 15.05 Rai Connection 15.35 Playlist 16.00 Focus 17.00 Urban Hit 17.45 Playlist 19.00 Code 19.05 French Only 19.35 Playlist 23.00 Trace Electro 00.00 Code 00.05 Africa 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Code 04.05 Playlist TV 5 06.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 06.30 360° reportaż geo film dokumentalny 07.30 Odkrycie magazyn 07.55 Par alliance magazyn 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 TiVi 5 - Pasza i koty serial animowany 08.40 TiVi 5 - Toupie et Binou serial dla dzieci 08.45 TiVi 5 - Samsam serial dla dzieci 08.55 TiVi 5 - Inuk serial dla dzieci 09.05 TiVi 5 - Cedric serial dla dzieci 09.40 TiVi 5 - Foot 2 rue serial animowany 10.00 TiVi 5 - M.A.D: Cel przygoda magazyn 10.15 TiVi 5 - M.A.D: Cel przygoda magazyn 10.30 C Com-c@ (odc. 70) serial komediowy wyk. Adeline Isiomin, Guillaume Barbot, Fayçal Safi, Stéphanie Taine 10.55 Słowa teledysku magazyn 11.05 Echappees belles film dokumentalny 11.35 Kroniki z góry magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości TV5 Świat 12.05 Uwaga to rośnie magazyn 12.30 Genesis II i człowiek stworzył naturę (odc. 2/7) film dokumentalny 13.30 Dziennik RTBF 14.00 30 milionów przyjaciół magazyn 14.30 Nareszcie niedziela magazyn 16.00 Nec Plus Ultra magazyn 16.30 Akustycznie magazyn 17.00 Kiosk magazyn 18.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 18.10 Wielkie spotkanie magazyn 19.00 City guide magazyn 19.30 Olbrzym z zagubionej doliny film dokumentalny 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej F2 21.00 Fale (odc. 3) serial obyczajowy reż. Laurent Carcél?s, wyk. Alexandra Vandernoot, Armelle Deutsch, Jean-Yves Berteloot, Alika Del Sol 21.50 Fale (odc. 4) serial obyczajowy reż. Laurent Carcél?s, wyk. Alexandra Vandernoot, Armelle Deutsch, Jean-Yves Berteloot, Alika Del Sol 22.50 Historie zamków (odc. 8/20) serial dokumentalny 23.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 23.10 Wiadomości TSR 23.35 Zemsta blondynki film obyczajowy reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Christian Clavier, Marie-Anne Chazel, Clémentine Célarié, Thierry Lhermitte 01.05 La fille du dimanche film krótkometrażowy 01.45 Wiadomości z Afryki 02.05 Le bateau livre magazyn 03.00 Mała Fadette film obyczajowy reż. Michaëla Watteaux, wyk. Jérémie Rénier, Mélanie Bernier, Richard Bohringer, Maximilien Muller 04.30 Piąty wymiar film dokumentalny 05.00 Dziennik TV5 Świat 05.30 Teleturystyka magazyn TV Biznes 07.00 Flesz - wiadomości 07.10 Program publicystyczny 07.30 Flesz - wiadomości 07.40 Biznes tydzień podsumowanie wydarzeń ekonomiczno-politycznych tygodnia 08.00 Flesz - wiadomości 08.10 Program publicystyczny 08.30 Flesz - wiadomości 08.40 Program publicystyczny 09.00 Flesz - wiadomości 09.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 09.30 Flesz - wiadomości 09.40 Magazyn jeździecki 10.00 Flesz - wiadomości 10.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 10.30 Flesz - wiadomości 10.40 Style i biznes magazyn 11.00 Flesz - wiadomości 11.10 e-Biznes magazyn 11.20 Program publicystyczny 11.30 Flesz - wiadomości 11.40 Magazyn jeździecki 12.00 Flesz - wiadomości 12.10 Eurolinia plus magazyn 12.20 Program publicystyczny 12.30 Flesz - wiadomości 12.40 Program publicystyczny 13.00 Flesz - wiadomości 13.10 Projekt X serial dokumentalny 13.30 Flesz - wiadomości 13.40 Projekt X serial dokumentalny 14.00 Flesz - wiadomości 14.10 Style i biznes magazyn 14.30 Flesz - wiadomości 14.40 Nie daj się fiskusowi magazyn 15.00 Flesz - wiadomości 15.10 Konsensus magazyn międzynarodowy 15.30 Flesz - wiadomości 15.40 Finanse osobiste magazyn 16.00 Flesz - wiadomości 16.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 16.30 Flesz - wiadomości 16.40 e-Biznes magazyn 17.00 Flesz - wiadomości 17.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 17.30 Flesz - wiadomości 17.40 Magazyn jeździecki 18.00 Flesz - wiadomości 18.10 Finanse osobiste magazyn 18.30 Flesz - wiadomości 18.40 Ruch w nieruchomościach magazyn 19.00 Flesz - wiadomości 19.10 Eurolinia plus magazyn 19.30 Flesz - wiadomości 19.40 Poradnik bankowy magazyn 20.00 Flesz - wiadomości 20.05 Projekt X serial dokumentalny 20.30 Flesz - wiadomości 20.35 Projekt X serial dokumentalny 21.00 Flesz - wiadomości 21.05 Rozmowa TV Biznes 21.30 Flesz - wiadomości 21.40 Magazyn jeździecki 22.00 Flesz - wiadomości 22.10 Polscy milionerzy serial dokumentalny 22.30 Flesz - wiadomości 22.40 Program publicystyczny 23.00 Flesz - wiadomości 23.10 Błękitna kropka magazyn 23.30 Flesz - wiadomości 23.40 Eurolinia plus magazyn 00.00 Flesz - wiadomości 00.10 Magazyn jeździecki 00.30 Projekt X serial dokumentalny 00.50 Projekt X serial dokumentalny TVS 10.00 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 10.10 Kuklok kulturalny: Sławek magazyn kulturalny 10.40 Góromania magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Kościół w metropolii: Rodzina program religijny 11.30 S2 Śląsk: Italoki program podróżniczy 12.00 Co w hałdzie piszczy?: Karminadle (odc. 9) serial animowany 12.15 Na przełaj: Cieszyn program krajoznawczy 12.45 Pierwsza liga sylwetki wielkich sportowców Śląska 13.00 A nóm sie to podoba: Jędrowski program rozrywkowy 13.50 Co w hałdzie piszczy?: Karminadle (odc. 9) serial animowany 14.00 Gotowanie po śląsku: Botwina magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Gwarek: Dyspozytornia magazyn tradycji śląskiej 15.00 Kiosk program publicystyczny 15.35 Krzyk mody: Vintage magazyn 16.00 Wywiady ks. Arkadiusza Nowaka 16.30 Relacja z pielgrzymki mężczyzn - Piekary 2008 17.10 Gość TVS skrót 17.45 Pierwsza liga sylwetki wielkich sportowców Śląska 18.00 Silesia informacje 18.15 Studenckie debiuty: "Pat', "Franciszek" magazyn 18.35 Kuklok kulturalny: Sławek magazyn kulturalny 19.05 Góromania magazyn kulturalny 19.35 Gotowanie po śląsku: Botwina magazyn kulinarny 20.00 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 20.05 Lista śląskich szlagierów 21.00 Silesia informacje 21.45 Gwarek: Dyspozytornia magazyn tradycji śląskiej 22.10 Lista śląskich szlagierów 23.00 Silesia informacje E! Entertainment 06:00 THS, Rock Star Daughters 07:55 Battle of the Hollywood Hotties, Scarlett Johansson, Demi Moore... 08:20 Battle of the Hollywood Hotties, Madonna, Matt Damon... 08:45 E! News Weekend 09:35 Snoop Dogg's Father Hood, Who'z Tha Boss 10:00 Snoop Dogg's Father Hood, Vows 10:25 Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Kardashian Civil War 10:50 Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Kardashian Family Vacation 11:15 Girls of the Playboy Mansion, Patriot Dames 11:40 Girls of the Playboy Mansion, Jamaican Me Crazy 12:05 E! News Weekend 12:55 25 Most Sensational Hollywood Meltdowns 14:40 25 Most Stylish, Red Carpet Moments 15:35 THS, The Many Loves of Marilyn Monroe 17:20 THS, Nicole Kidman 18:15 Battle of the Hollywood Hotties, Nicole Kidman, Jessica Alba... 18:40 Battle of the Hollywood Hotties, Victoria Beckham, Gwen Stefani... 19:10 E! News Weekend 20:00 E!ES, 12 Sexiest Vegas Jobs 20:50 E!ES, Forbes 20 Most Expensive Celebrity Weddings 21:40 Girls of the Playboy Mansion, Jamaican Me Crazy 22:05 Snoop Dogg's Father Hood, Downward Dogg 22:35 Dr 90210, The Gilded Ages 23:25 Wild on Tara, Mykonos 23:55 E! News Weekend 00:45 Extreme Hollywood, Celebrity Mug Shots 01:40 Dr 90210, Busy As a Li 02:30 Sexiest, Sexiest Supermodels 03:20 E!ES, Forbes Top 15 Supermodels: Beauties Who Made Bank 04:10 THS, Supermodels: Beyond Skin Deep MGM HD 07:00 Spóźnieni na obiad: film 08:35 Czarny rumak powraca: film 10:15 Miłość i śmierć: film 11:40 Nic osobistego: film 13:05 Spóźnieni na obiad: film 14:40 Niezwykła randka: film 16:15 Jeźdźcy robotów: film 17:40 Zbuntowana: film 19:30 Blood Red: film 21:00 Czarny rumak powraca: film 22:40 Wśród przyjaciół: film 00:05 Śmiercionośna ślicznotka: film 01:50 Córka morderców: film 03:30 Jednoosobowy sąd: film 05:15 Przerwa Wojna i Pokój 09:10 Wielka literatura 09:25 Jesienin, odc. 11: serial 10:20 Test na prawdziwego mężczyznę: film 11:30 Korona carów rosyjskich: film 13:40 Radziecka rzeczywistość 13:50 Stalin. Śmierć wodza 14:35 Wielka literatura 14:45 Don Kichot: film 16:30 Przechadzka: film 18:00 Ciężar fortuny 18:55 Bulwar namiętności: film 20:45 Kino Daniela Olbrychskiego 21:00 Pamiętnik kamikadze: film 22:50 Wielka literatura, odc. 1 23:05 Dersu Uzała, odc. 1: film 00:15 Dersu Uzała, odc. 2: film 01:30 Blacha: film 03:15 Przerwa nSport 08:00 Dogrywka 09:00 Serwis 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 1/8 finału: AC Milan - Arsenal Londyn: Piłka nożna 10:00 Serwis 10:05 Przed startem - Pekin 2008: Sport 10:30 Hokej na lodzie: NHL - 4. mecz finałowy: Pittsburgh Penguins - Detroit Red Wings: Sport 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Fotoreporter: Sport Daria Kasperska 13:30 Zagraj to jeszcze raz: Sport 14:00 Serwis 14:10 Przed startem - Pekin 2008: Sport 14:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Futbolissimo: Piłka nożna Tomasz Rachwał 15:30 Piłka nożna - Studio przed meczem towarzyskim: Polska - Dania: Piłka nożna 16:00 Serwis 16:15 Przed startem - Pekin 2008: Sport 16:40 Piłka nożna - Studio w przerwie meczu towarzyskiego: Polska - Dania: Piłka nożna 17:00 Serwis 17:30 Jeździectwo: France Galop: Sport 18:00 Piłka nożna - Studio analiza meczu towarzyskiego: Polska - Dania: Piłka nożna 18:30 Hokej na lodzie: NHL - 4. mecz finałowy: Pittsburgh Penguins - Detroit Red Wings: Sport 21:00 nSport niedziela: Sport 22:00 Serwis 22:10 Dookoła sportu: Sport 23:00 Serwis 23:05 Przed startem - Pekin 2008: Sport 23:30 nSport niedziela: Sport 00:30 Jeździectwo: France Galop: Sport 01:00 Pasmo powtórkowe NASN 07:30 MLB - wybór widzów 10:00 MLB 11:00 NHL On The Fly: Sport Final 13:30 Baseball Tonight: Sport 14:30 This Week In Baseball: Sport 15:00 NHL 18:00 NHL On The Fly: Sport Final 19:00 Baseball Tonight: Sport 19:30 MLB 22:30 MLB 01:00 MLB 02:00 MLB 05:00 The Sports Reporters: Sport 05:30 MLB Sportklub 05:00 Boks: Gala w Londynie z 22.09.2006 roku - walka w wadze lekkopółśredniej: Ted Bami - Giuseppe Lauri: Sport 07:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NCAA - March Madness - mecz finałowy: Kansas Jayhawks - Memphis Tigers: Sport 09:00 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka - mecz: Bayern Monachium - Borussia Dortmund: Piłka nożna 11:15 Świat lekkiej atletyki: Sport 11:45 PartyGammon 2007 12:45 Mango 13:45 Zimowe X Games 2008 14:45 Narciarstwo dowolne: Total Fight 2008: Sport 15:15 Zimowe X Games 2008 16:15 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska: Piłka nożna 19:15 Piłka nożna: MLS - mecz: New England Revolution - D.C. United: Piłka nożna 21:00 Piłka nożna: Liga brazylijska - mecz: Santos Sao Paulo - FC Sao Paulo: Piłka nożna 23:00 Boks: Gala w Mansfield z 14.04.1992 roku - walka w wadze muszej: Naseem Hamed - Ricky Beard: Sport 01:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA - rewanżowy mecz półfinałowy: Zenit Sankt Petersburg - Bayern Monachium: Piłka nożna 03:00 Boks: Gala w Irvine z 05.04.1995 roku - walka w wadze lekkomuszej: Paul Weir - Ric Magramo: Sport Sportklub+ 06:15 Kręgle: World TenPin: Sport 07:15 Lekkoatletyka: IAAF Grand Prix w Hengelo: Sport 10:15 Świat lekkiej atletyki: Sport 10:45 Piłka nożna: Liga argentyńska: Piłka nożna 12:45 Mango 13:45 Zimowe X Games 2008 14:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga włoska - 3. mecz finałowy: Itas Diatec Trentino - Copra Berni Piacenza: Sport 16:45 Piłka nożna: Liga argentyńska: Piłka nożna 18:30 Kręgle: World TenPin: Sport 19:30 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku z 14.05.2008 roku - walka w wadze lekkopółśredniej: Francisco Figueroa - Luis Rodriguez: Sport 21:00 Kręgle: QubicaAMF Bowling World Cup: Sport 21:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: IndyCar - wyścig w Milwaukee: Sport 00:30 Darts: Premier League Darts 2008 w Newcastle, odc. 2: Sport 02:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga włoska - 3. mecz finałowy: Itas Diatec Trentino - Copra Berni Piacenza: Sport 04:30 Świat lekkiej atletyki: Sport TVN Lingua 06:00 Professions - hydraulik, odc. 2 06:25 Fly My Deer, odc. 60 06:40 Wordwise, odc. 75 07:05 Lesson with a Star, odc. 69 07:30 Pupilek, odc. 37 08:00 Bobby the Snail, odc. 1 08:15 Na słówko, odc. 35 08:30 TV Shop 09:00 Fly My Deer, odc. 60 09:15 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie, odc. 32 09:45 Everyday English, odc. 4 10:00 Gabinet Figur Wioskowych, odc. 3 10:30 Pupilek, odc. 38 11:00 Bobby the Snail, odc. 1 11:15 Fly My Deer, odc. 60 11:30 Therapidiom, odc. 30 11:55 Wordwise, odc. 75 12:20 Lesson with a Star, odc. 69 12:45 Na słówko, odc. 36 13:00 TV Shop 13:30 Professions - hydraulik, odc. 2 13:55 Therapidiom, odc. 30 14:20 Fly My Deer, odc. 60 14:35 Gabinet Figur Wioskowych, odc. 3 15:05 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie, odc. 32 15:35 Party to Learn, odc. 44 16:15 Wordwise, odc. 75 16:45 Na słówko, odc. 35 17:00 Hit the Bank, odc. 339 17:50 Lesson with a Star, odc. 69 18:15 Gabinet Figur Wioskowych, odc. 3 18:45 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie, odc. 32 19:15 Fly My Deer, odc. 60 19:30 Party to Learn, odc. 44 20:10 Therapidiom, odc. 30 20:35 The League of Gentlemen, odc. 4: serial 21:05 Slanguage, odc. 30 21:40 Gabinet Figur Wioskowych, odc. 3 22:10 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie, odc. 32 22:45 Party to Learn, odc. 44 23:20 Zabawy z języczkiem, odc. 11 23:35 Lesson with a Star, odc. 69 00:00 Big Brother, odc. 63 00:25 Big Brother, odc. 64 00:50 Big Brother, odc. 65 01:15 Therapidiom, odc. 30 01:40 The League of Gentlemen, odc. 4: serial 02:10 Slanguage, odc. 31 02:40 Party to Learn, odc. 44 03:20 Fly My Deer, odc. 60 03:35 Zabawy z języczkiem, odc. 11 03:50 Lesson with a Star, odc. 69 04:15 Gabinet Figur Wioskowych, odc. 3 04:45 Slanguage, odc. 30 05:20 Party to Learn, odc. 44 Discovery Historia 06:00 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB, odc. 3 06:30 Z archiwum Czołówki, odc. 3 06:55 Tajemnica weneckiej galery, odc. 2 07:50 Dolina nie do zdobycia 08:40 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB, odc. 4 09:05 Z archiwum Czołówki, odc. 4 09:30 Tajemnice Tutanchamona 10:20 Siedem cudów starożytnej Grecji 11:10 Polscy faraonowie 12:00 Wilm Hosenfeld - Dzięki niemu żyjemy 12:50 Było, nie było 13:40 W imieniu Polski Ludowej, odc. 2 14:30 Hillary na Evereście 15:20 Polscy fotografowie 15:45 Cudzoziemcy 16:10 Królewskie rody Europy, odc. 5 17:00 Było, nie było 17:50 Monako: Królewski wyścig 18:40 Łodzie wikingów, odc. 1 19:30 Wrzesień '39 19:55 Magazynek 20:20 Dekada Blaira, odc. 2 21:10 Życie za murem, odc. 1 22:00 Wyścigi w cieniu swastyki 22:50 Dzieci Syberii 23:40 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB, odc. 4 00:05 Z archiwum Czołówki, odc. 4 00:30 Sekrety i skarby 01:00 Życie za murem, odc. 1 01:50 Wyścigi w cieniu swastyki 02:40 Sekrety i skarby 03:05 Dzieci Syberii 03:55 Bezpieka na tropie - śledzony przez SB, odc. 4 04:20 Z archiwum Czołówki, odc. 4 04:45 Wrzesień '39 05:10 Magazynek 05:35 Sekrety i skarby Discovery HD 06:00 Ziemia o wschodzie słońca 07:00 Ziemia o wschodzie słońca 08:00 Wyprawy Corwina, odc. 1 09:00 Kierunek: Dzika planeta 10:00 Kierunek: Dzika planeta 11:00 Kierunek: Dzika planeta 12:00 Kierunek: Dzika planeta 13:00 Kierunek: Dzika planeta 14:00 Wyścig starych samochodów w Belgii 15:00 SEMA 2007 - największe targi samochodowe świata 16:00 Maniacy prędkości, odc. 1 17:00 Historia i przyszłość miast 18:00 Miejski szyk 19:00 Skarb 20:00 Superjazda 21:00 Drifting: Prawdziwe szaleństwo 22:00 Maniacy prędkości, odc. 2 23:00 Superjazda 00:00 Drifting: Prawdziwe szaleństwo 01:00 Maniacy prędkości, odc. 2 02:00 Superjazda 03:00 Superjazda 04:00 Amerykański chopper 05:00 Amerykański chopper Deutsche Welle 02:00 Journal 02:30 Discover Germany 03:00 Journal 03:30 Europa Aktuell 04:00 Journal 04:30 euromaxx 05:00 Journal 05:30 High sein, frei sein, überall dabei sein 06:00 Journal 06:30 European Journal 07:00 Journal 07:30 popXport 08:00 Journal 08:30 The Magic Hippie Trail - On the Hippie Trail to Kathmandu 09:00 Journal 09:30 Kultur.21 10:00 Journal 10:30 popXport 11:00 Journal 11:30 Organopoly - Das große Gerangel um menschliche Ersatzteile 12:00 Journal 12:30 Arts.21 13:00 Journal 13:30 euromaxx 14:00 Journal 14:30 Organopoly - The Great Battle for Human Body Parts 15:00 Journal 15:30 hin & weg 16:00 Journal 16:30 euromaxx 17:00 Journal 17:30 Glaubenssachen 18:00 Journal 18:30 Discover Germany 19:00 Journal 19:30 euromaxx 20:00 Journal 20:30 Faith Matters 21:00 Journal 21:30 typisch deutsch 22:00 Journal 22:30 euromaxx 23:00 Journal 23:30 Projekt Zukunft 00:00 Journal 00:30 Talking Germany 01:00 Journal 01:30 euromaxx Das Vierte 05:30 Making Of 06:00 Baywatch Hawaii 07:00 Living Gospel - Antworten aus Gottes Wort 10:00 Teleshopping 12:00 Hollywood Quiz 13:45 Before They Were Stars 14:25 Tarzans Vergeltung 16:15 Die Puppe des Gangsters 18:20 Leitfaden für Seitensprünge 20:15 Hart, aber herzlich - Tod einer Freundin 22:00 ECHT HART! Menschen am Limit 23:00 Law & Order 00:05 Night-Teleshopping 00:10 Poker 02:15 Miss September 2005 02:25 Totally Busted 03:00 Wet & Wild 04:15 Love Goddesses of Hollywood 04:50 Miss September 2005 Jetix Play 06:00 Karmelkowy obóz 06:25 Denis Rozrabiaka 06:50 Mali czarodzieje 07:15 W osiemdziesiąt marzeń dookoła świata 07:40 Kot Ik! 08:00 Leśna rodzina 08:25 Patrol Jin Jina 08:45 Księżniczka Tenko 09:10 Królewna Złoty Loczek 09:35 Księżniczka Sissi 09:55 Przygody syrenki 10:20 Łebski Harry 10:45 Zły pies 11:05 Kot Ik! 11:30 Księżniczka Tenko 11:55 Księżniczka Sissi 12:20 Przygody syrenki 12:45 Kuba Guzik 13:10 Inspektor Gadżet 13:30 Denis Rozrabiaka 13:55 Mali czarodzieje 14:20 Przygody Pytalskich 14:45 Tęczowa Kraina 15:10 Tęczowa Kraina 15:35 Łebski Harry 16:00 Patrol Jin Jina 16:25 Kot Ik! 16:50 Oliver Twist 17:15 Mali czarodzieje 17:40 Inspektor Gadżet 18:00 Przerwa Boomerang 06:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 06:30 Tex Avery Show 07:00 Mike, Lu i Og 07:30 Flintstonowie 07:55 Tom i Jerry 08:20 Zwariowane melodie 08:45 Dwa głupie psy 09:10 Hrabia Kaczula 09:30 Godzina z Flintstonami 10:25 Niebezpieczna mysz 10:50 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 11:15 Flintstonowie 11:40 Tom i Jerry 12:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 12:30 Dastardly i Muttley 12:55 Popeye 13:20 Josie i Kociaki 13:45 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 14:10 Owca w Wielkim Mieście 14:35 Jetsonowie 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:25 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 15:50 Kocia ferajna 16:15 Zwariowane melodie 16:40 Flintstonowie 17:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 17:30 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 18:00 Pies Huckleberry 18:20 Popeye 18:45 Scooby-Doo 19:10 Tex Avery Show 19:35 Flintstonowie 20:00 Dastardly i Muttley 20:25 Odlotowe wyścigi 20:50 Scooby-Doo 21:15 Flintstonowie 21:40 Tom i Jerry 22:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 22:30 Jabber Jaw 22:55 Quick Draw McGraw 23:20 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 23:45 Jetsonowie 00:10 Josie i Kociaki 00:35 Pies Huckleberry 01:00 Snag 01:25 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie 01:50 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 02:15 Odlotowe wyścigi 02:40 Goryl Magilla 03:05 Lew Lippy 03:30 Pixie i Dixie 03:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 04:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 04:35 Droopy i Dripple 05:00 Figle z Flintstonami 05:20 Popeye 05:45 Droopy i Dripple Één 09:00 LICHTPUNT 10:00 JOODSE EREDIENST 11:00 DE ZEVENDE DAG 13:00 Het Journaal 13:30 Het Weer 13:35 HALF UUR NATUUR 14:05 SPORZA 15:35 SPORZA 17:35 VROLIJK VLAANDEREN 18:00 Het Journaal 18:10 DE RODE Loper 18:25 Gentse Waterzooi 19:00 Het Journaal - Sportweekend 19:50 Het Weer 19:55 1000 ZONNEN 20:20 TOMTESTEROM 21:00 FLIKKEN 21:55 BESTE VRIENDEN 22:50 Het Journaal Laat 23:10 HET WEER 23:15 DE ZEVENDE DAG 00:10 Het Journaal Laat en Weer Bibel TV 00:00 Bambus im Winter 01:00 Joyce Meyer 01:30 Bibel TV Betesda 02:00 Bibel TV Emmaus 02:15 Frage sieben 04:00 Begegnung mit der Bibel 04:15 Bibel TV Betesda 04:45 Bibel TV Emmaus 05:00 Hof mit Himmel 05:30 JoeMax.TV 05:55 Wort zum Tag 06:00 film-o-meter 06:30 Gott sei Dank! Spezial 07:00 Superbuch 07:30 Die Kinderbibel 08:00 Biblische Geschichten 08:30 Biblische Geschichten Hanna Barbera 09:00 Bibel TV Emmaus 09:15 Bibelkunde 10:00 H. Berlioz - Te Deum Laudamus 11:00 P.I.Tschaikowsky: Fünfte Sinfonie (Veme-Sinfonie) 12:00 Worship 12:30 Worship 13:00 Bibel TV Sing Mit! 13:30 Hallo Benjamin! 14:00 Abundant Life Church 15:15 Abundant Life Church 16:15 Für Leib und Seele 17:00 Hof mit Himmel 17:30 Die Veränderung 17:55 Wort zum Tag 18:00 Calando TV 18:30 ProChrist TV 19:00 immer wieder sonntags 19:30 Die Suche 20:00 Bibel TV Emmaus 20:15 Fenster zum Sonntag 20:45 grenzenlos 21:15 Gerwin trifft... 21:30 Bibel TV das Gespräch 22:00 Café Aperto 22:30 Bibel TV Reportage 23:00 Um Gottes Willen 23:30 immer wieder sonntags Bloomberg 05:00 Bloomberg na weekend 06:30 Rozmowa Bloomberga 07:00 Zapowiedzi kulturalne 07:30 Przegląd 08:00 Bloomberg na weekend 09:00 Tydzień na giełdzie 09:30 Rozmowa Bloomberga 10:00 Zapowiedzi kulturalne 10:30 Przegląd 11:00 Bloomberg na weekend 12:00 Tydzień na giełdzie 12:30 Rozmowa Bloomberga 13:00 Zapowiedzi kulturalne 13:30 Przegląd 14:00 Bloomberg na weekend 15:00 Tydzień na giełdzie 15:30 Rozmowa Bloomberga 16:00 Zapowiedzi kulturalne 16:30 Przegląd 17:00 Bloomberg na weekend 18:00 Tydzień na giełdzie 18:30 Rozmowa Bloomberga 19:00 Zapowiedzi kulturalne 19:30 Przegląd 20:00 Bloomberg na weekend 21:00 Tydzień na giełdzie 21:30 Rozmowa Bloomberga 22:00 Zapowiedzi kulturalne 22:30 Przegląd 23:00 Bloomberg na weekend 00:00 Spojrzenie na Azję 03:00 Raporty z Wall Street 04:00 Otwarcie rynków w Azji 79px 06:30 Tidsmaskinen 08:20 Simpsons 08:50 Simpsons 09:20 Dharma & Greg 09:50 Dharma & Greg 10:20 Alla älskar Raymond 10:50 Alla älskar Raymond 11:25 I nöd och lust 11:55 I nöd och lust 12:25 Momento 12:50 The mountain 13:45 Help me help you 14:15 Listen up 14:45 Listen up 15:15 The class 15:45 Fotboll: Sverige-Ukraina 19:00 Moonlight 20:00 Renée möter cirkus Zlatan 21:00 Matte söker husse 23:00 Terminator: The Sarah Connor chronicles 00:00 Law and order 00:55 En amerikansk varulv i Paris 02:45 Big Fish 79px 05:50 Elias - den lilla räddningsbåten 06:00 Lazy Town 06:25 Thomas tåget 06:40 Thomas tåget 06:50 Boblins 07:00 Postis Per 07:15 Jordgubbs-Lisa 07:40 Lazy town 08:05 Pokémon 08:25 Yu-Gi-Oh GX 08:59 Nyhetsmorgon söndag 11:30 Talang 2008 12:55 Spårlöst 14:00 De överviktigas marsch 15:00 ÅF Golden league 17:05 Keno 17:10 Vinnare: V65 18:00 Giftiga djur med Nigel Marven 19:00 TV4Nyheterna 19:15 Sommarvädret 19:25 Vad blir det för mat 20:00 TV4Sporten 20:30 Parlamentet 21:00 Kod Mercury 22:00 TV4Nyheterna och vädret 22:15 Kod Mercury 23:35 Jericho 00:35 The game 01:05 CBS 60 minutes 01:50 Det var en gång 02:45 Fidel 04:25 Lättlagat 04:50 Lättlagat 79px 08:30 Monster jam 09:00 My boys 09:25 My boys 09:50 Miami ink 10:45 Fab 5 11:40 Momento 12:25 Close encounters with Keith Barry 12:50 Momento 13:30 I pity the fool 14:00 Standoff 15:00 Scrapheap challenge 16:00 Yippee ki-yay, MF 17:00 Whacked out sports 17:30 Whacked out sports 18:00 Fear factor USA 19:00 LA Ink 20:00 New Amsterdam 21:00 Breaking bad 22:00 Twins 00:05 Utan nåd 02:05 The shield 03:00 Fear factor USA 03:45 Whacked out sports 04:10 Whacked out sports 04:35 Yippee ki-yay, MF 79px 06:00 Världen i Fokus 06:30 DiTV 07:00 Världen i Fokus 07:30 DiTV 08:00 Världen i Fokus 08:30 DiTV 09:00 Adaktusson 09:30 Adaktusson 10:00 BH:n - från A till Ö 11:00 Riskera allt 12:00 Världens bästa reklamfilm 12:30 Byggare Brad 13:00 Bortom den röda väggen: historien om Falun Gong 14:00 Den kinesiska draken 15:05 Maffians värld 16:10 Agatha Christies hemlighet 17:15 Dragon's Den 18:30 Båtmagasinet 18:55 Den elake kocken 20:00 Party animals 21:00 Bortom den röda väggen: historien om Falun Gong 22:00 Di magazine 23:00 Adaktusson 23:30 Adaktusson 00:00 Det röda Kina 01:10 Det röda Kina 02:20 Di magazine 03:10 Deutsche Welle Journal 79px 06:00 Michel Vaillant 07:40 Sändningsuppehåll 12:10 Pumpkin 14:15 Latigo 15:50 Rosa Pantern slår till igen 17:30 Michel Vaillant 19:10 Absolute beginners 21:00 After Alice 22:40 Jakten på Sam Cooper 00:30 Federal protection 02:00 Original sin 04:00 Två killar och en tjej 05:45 Sändningsuppehåll 79px 10:00 Superettan 11:55 Världens bilar 12:30 Världens bilar 13:00 Redbull x-fighters 2008 14:15 Formel 3 15:15 Rallycross-EM 17:00 Formel 3 18:00 EM-klassiker 2000 19:50 EM-klassiker 2004 21:40 Hooligans 00:00 K-1 Rumble of the kings 02:30 NBA playoff 03:35 NBA halvtid 03:45 NBA playoff 04:55 Sändningsuppehåll Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Sweden z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sweden z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 Sweden z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 8 Sweden z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera English z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wojna i Pokój z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NASN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub+ z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Lingua z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Deutsche Welle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Vierte z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix Play z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Één z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bibel TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bloomberg z 2008 roku